


While Dean's Away

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and sex, Castiel First True Love, Castiel In Love, Dean is Missing, Demon Dean, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting the Enemy, Hallucinations, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain, Multi, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sam in Love, Sam is Missing, Sambriel, Sastiel - Freeform, Saving Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: Work in progress. More chapters to come.WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEAngst, Smut, Murder, Rape, Deception, Witches, DemonsSASTIEL, SAMBRIEL, SAMIFERWARNING: Explicit sex scenes between Cas and Sam. Lucifer and Sam. A threesome. Dean and Crowley (not directly). Might even be others. If you don't ship them, skip them. I'm hoping you'll be curious enough to read the story about them anyway.While Dean's out being a Knight of Hell with the King of Hell (Crowley), Sam's been looking for his brother day and night. Cas is helping with the search as best he can. Sam gets into trouble and it's up to Cas to save Sam so Sam and Cas can save Dean. There will be a few chapters. Not sure how many yet. My Fan Fiction story alters from the originally told by the writers for Supernatural on The CW (who own the show and it's characters btw). So please read this story as a separate stand alone work and know it will have parts that don't match with show canon. This is on purpose. I hope you enjoy reading it.





	1. Feeding Sam

Sam was alone in the bunker doing research on a way to remove the mark of Cain from his brother. Sam knows exactly what to do in order to cure Dean from being a demon, he just needs to get that damned mark off of him after. He closes one book and opens another when Cas appears.

"Hello Sam." Cas has a brown sack in his hand and a cup in the other. He sets them down in front of Sam. "I brought you fresh coffee and something to eat." Sam looks up at Cas and then at the bag of food. "I'm not hungry." Cas sits next to Sam. "I know you are. You can't help him unless you have your strength. Please eat something."

Sam sits back in his chair. He rubs his tired eyes and face with both hands before looking back over at Cas. "Have you found him?" "Not yet. I will though." Cas reaches over to touch Sam's hand that's now resting on the arm of his chair. Sam almost pulls away but doesn't. "We'll find him Sam. I promise."

Sam simply nods. He removes his hand from Cas' touch and reaches for the coffee. He takes a sip to find its exactly to his liking. He looks in the bag and finds a grilled chicken salad with vinaigrette salad dressing. Also a turkey and swiss sub sandwich. "I wasn't sure what you'd be hungry for so I brought both." Cas just shrugs. Sam grins over at the angel. "Thanks." He pulls out the salad and eats it while Cas wanders off. He returns with a bottle of water. "Hydrate too please." Sam takes the water and drinks three quarters of it down fast. He gasps afterwards and smiles over at Cas, who's now seated next to him again. "I guess I was thirsty...and hungry. Thank you." Cas grins at Sam. "You're quite welcome."

Sam finishes his meal and decides he will save the sandwich for later. He takes it to the kitchen and places it in the fridge. As he turns. Cas is standing right in front of him. "Sam. How are you feeling with Dean being gone?" Sam looks at Cas and can see a bit of sorrow in his eyes. Cas misses Dean. Sam wraps his arms around Cas and the angel places his arms around Sam. Sam softly tells Cas, "I miss my brother like a person might miss their right arm. Dean's a part of me. I need that part back Cas." Sam is upset, but holding it together. Cas, who's so new to emotions and letting himself actually feel is starting to become scared of himself. He's not able to control what he might say or do. "Sam. I...I'm feeling so much and I don't know what to do with all these different emotions." Cas is softly crying for the first time that Sam's ever seen. Sam keeps an arm wrapped around Cas as he leads him to his bedroom.

In Sam's room, Sam has Cas take his coat and suit jacket off. Sam lays down and has Cas lay down beside him. "Let's comfort each other." Cas goes along with this. He doesn't sleep, but he knows Sam does. He knows Sam hasn't been able to sleep well since Dean took off. Maybe he can help Sam get some rest. Sam has Cas rest his head on Sam's chest while Sam softly runs his fingers through his hair and behind his ear. "I miss Dean so much. I find myself wanting to call him so I can tell or ask him something so many times a day, but he's not here." Cas wraps himself around Sam. Cas starts getting upset. "I know I'm a weak substitute, but I'm here for you Sam Winchester. I couldn't stop my brother from killing yours, but I will do all I can to help make it right again. I have to." Sam feels the heartache coming from Cas. Cas is blaming himself for Dean's death. Sam grips the angel tight. "Castiel, you didn't cause Dean to die. Neither of us did. Dean was the foolish ass that thought he could take on an angel by himself. He went face-to-face against Metatron with human pride as his weapon. The Mark of Cain got him killed and I watched it happen Cas. We'll both find Dean and get the demon side out of him. Okay."

Cas looks up at Sam and remembers all the pain he endured because of his brother Lucifer. Why is it all of his kind, the angels, are determined to destroy the Winchesters? Cas reaches up and cups Sam's cheek. "I've endured your pain Sam. I can tell when you're suffering." Sam just closes his eyes and rests his head against Cas' palm. Cas does something totally unexpected. He kisses Sam on the lips. The kiss is warm and soft. Chaste and gentle. Sam's eyes open immediately and Cas just looks into his eyes waiting for his response.

Sam is confused at first. Cas' brilliant blue eyes are focused on Sam's. There's love there. Real genuine love. Sam's never thought of Cas in this light before. "Cas, um." Sam takes Cas' hand from his face and holds it to his chest. "Isn't it... Isn't there... There's got to be a rule about humans and angels." Cas breaks his penetrating gaze and tries to sit up. Sam turns Cas to look him in the eyes. "Don't you try to go anywhere." "Sam don't."

Cas sits up. Sam sits up next to Cas and suddenly pulls Cas into his embrace. He kisses Cas with desire. Sam has his long fingers weaving through Cas' baby soft dark hair. His other hand on the small of his back holding Cas in place. Cas pushes on Sam's chest at first, but quickly surrenders to his own desires. He wraps his arms round Sam, fisting his shirt with both hands. Their kiss intensifies with Sam's tongue sliding over Cas' lips to explore and taste Cas. Cas' tongue moves over Sam's slowly. He moans softly as Sam kisses him with heated passion. The kiss is soon over with a gasp and deep breaths. They stare at each other, both men full of need.

"Cas, am I going to burn in Hell if we go too far?" Cas smiles a real handsome smile. "Sam. If you burn in Hell, it won't be for anything you do tonight." "What's that suppose to mean?" Cas shakes his head. "You must admit you've done far worse in your life than fuck an angel." Cas tilts his head in the most gorgeous way with eyebrows lifted. Sam looks at the bed sheet and let's that sink in a moment. He then looks up at Cas with a devilish grin.

Sam stands up from the bed and removes his shirt. Cas is sitting there and watching with undivided attention. Sam likes this and continues. He slowly unbuttons his jeans and unzips them. His cock's so hard it's a relief to be free of the jeans. Sam pulls them off and Cas is practically drooling over Sam. Sam crawls onto the bed and pulls Cas' tie off. He then unbuttons Cas' cuffs then unbuttons his shirt. Sam pulls the white button-down shirt off then has him lay down. Sam kisses Cas' neck and chest. He licks then nips at Cas' nipples then rubs his hand over the sizable bulge in his slacks. Sam watches his reaction which doesn't disappoint. Cas' pupils dilate, his mouth is agape and he has stopped breathing. "Breathe Cas." Cas exhales and takes a deep breath. Cas barley whispers, "Sam." as Sam unbuckles the angel's belt and takes his slacks off. Sam slides over Cas, placing his legs between Cas'. Sam's elbows are on either side of Cas as he hovers over him and kisses him. Cas moves his hands over Sam's back and lifts his hips to rub himself against Sam. Sam moans deep as he brushes his lips over Cas' neck. "I'm going to let you fuck me Cas." Sam felt Cas' body jolt a bit at this exciting bit of information. "I just need to be loose first." "I don't understand." Sam nods. "It's ok. I got this. Just relax."

Sam kisses Cas then gets up and goes to his dresser and pulls out a bottle of lube, a condom and a vibrator that looks like a penis. Cas is amazed Sam has this object not really knowing what it is or what it's for. Sam stands by the edge of the bed. He removes his boxer/briefs and his huge cock is at attention. Sam strokes it a couple times as Cas watches. Cas removes his boxers and props himself up against the headboard to watch, feeling very voyeuristic. Sam's enjoying the view of Cas with his sizable cock resting against his abs while watching Sam with such an intense gaze. Sam opens the lube and puts some on his fingers then lifts one leg on the bed. He lubes his asshole and starts playing there. He presses one finger in and uses his other hand to pinch one of his nipples while he puts in the second finger, moving it in and out slowly. Cas starts touching himself while watching. Sam picks up the toy and lubes it up. He bends at the waist some. He strokes his own cock as he slowly inserts the toy in his ass. Cas is amazed. Sam starts moving the toy back and forth until the whole thing is all the way in. Sam gasps aloud. "Oh fuck, Cas! I need you to fuck me so bad!" Sam's eyes are glassed over. His cock is hard as a rock. Sam removes the vibrator and tosses it to the nightstand and opens the condom. Cas is standing next to Sam and kissing on him as Sam places the condom on Cas. Panting, Sam explains, "This is protection Cas. It protects you and me from diseases we might spread to each other. It also keeps your sperm from going in my body." Cas nods. "Can I fuck you now? Please." Cas swallows hard and can barely breath. Sam almost laughs at how anxious his lovemaking partner is. Sam puts some lube on Cas and himself then gets on his hands and knees on the bed. "I'm ready Cas. I'm all yours." Cas comes up behind Sam and starts to slowly enter him. Sam grips a pillow as there is some pain. Cas has some girth. Sam strokes himself as Cas pushes his throbbing cock all the way in. Sam moans loudly, "Please move Cas! I need you to fuck me!" Cas grips Sam's hips and starts thrusting his hips. Slaps echo through the room with each thrust. Sam is grunting and moaning. Cas grits his teeth with lust rushing through his veins. Cas has never felt this before. He's fucked women, but never anyone he's loved. This is overwhelming. Sam is gripping the sheets. He's no longer touching himself, trying to prolong his pleasure. Cas is hitting his prostate perfectly. He might cum without even touching himself. Cas feels a warm glow coming over him. "Sam! Oh God! Sam!" Cas keeps thrusting, unable or unwilling to stop. Sam reaches back and touches Cas' thigh. "Cas! Don't stop! So good!!" Soon Sam feels he's about to climax. "I'm going to cum Cas!" Cas gasps as a bright light rises from inside him and starts causing him to glow. His wings break free. Sam cums on the sheets with a shout. "CAS!!!" Immediately Cas cums. His wings flap and his glow burns down as he gives a few quick deep thrusts before he collapses next to Sam. His wings are still out to his side. Sam can feel them, but can't see them. They are both winded.

Sam stands up and cleans his cum mess off himself and the sheets. Afterward, he looks over at Cas and thinks that he's the most beautiful man...no, angel, he's ever seen. Cas opens his eyes to find Sam gawking at him. Cas has a puzzled look on his face. "What?" Cas looks over his body and notices the used condom on his half hard dick. He grabs it before it starts leaking and pulls it off. He holds it up to Sam not sure what to do with it. Sam smiles and shows him how to tie it off and throw it away. Cas thinks better and uses his powers to burn it. Now Sam is confused. "We are taught from creation to never leave any of our bodily fluids anywhere ever. If our enemies get their hands on our blood, saliva or semen they could find ways to destroy us. We have to be ever vigilant. I know you'd never ever harm me Sam. If it got into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous. I just don't take chances." "I don't blame you." "In case you wonder, demons are the worse. They could use my blood, saliva or semen to create evil spells to harm me."

"Are your wings still out?" Cas is shocked by the question. "Yes. Why?" "Can I see them?" Cas sits up. "Again, I ask why?" Sam sits next to Cas and takes his hand. "I think you're beautiful. I bet your wings are too." Cas shakes his head. "No. They're not. They use to be, but not anymore." Sam sees the sorrow in Cas' eyes. "Cas? What happened? Let me see." Cas takes Sam's hand and places it on his own chest. He speaks a few words in Enochian and suddenly Sam can see Cas' wings. "By the way, you'll be able to see any angel who might be trying to hide their true form."

Sam's jaw about hit the floor. Cas' wings are huge and black. Not completely black. There are some very dark metallic blue undertones on some of the feathers. Sam reaches out toward one of the wings, but doesn't touch it. "Are all angels wings like yours?" Cas looks away as he speaks. "No." He moves the wing closer to Sam's hand. "Go ahead. I don't mind." Sam runs his hand over the soft feathers. "Why do you not think your wings are beautiful? I think they're breathtakingly gorgeous." Cas suddenly whips his head up to look into Sam's eyes. He wants to see if Sam is just placating him. Sam has nothing but love and sincerity in his eyes. Cas sighs. "My wings were once white. We all are created with white wings. They can take on different colors during battles, if we choose to add color to them, if our father chooses to change their color or if we get into some situation that changes their color." Sam sees the reluctance in Cas as he stops speaking. He releases the wing he's been examining and moves closer to Cas' side. Cas folds his wings back behind himself.

Sam uses this opportunity to lay down on the bed and pull Cas down into his arms. He grabs the covers and wraps them up so Cas is snuggling up on Sam's chest. Cas can hear Sam's heart beating and it's very soothing. "Please tell me how your wings got their color." Cas takes Sam's hand and traces the lines on his palm as he talks. "There were many angels sent into Hell to find the "Righteous Man". The one who was suppose to break the first seal. We kept searching, but he was hidden in a very deep, dark place. Angels kept getting injured so badly they had to retreat. Several were killed. We failed at our mission..." Cas pauses to keep from getting too upset or angry. Sam rubs at Cas' back which helps. "We weren't able to keep the seal from being broken. All my brothers fled except a few. We kept searching. I was finally able to grab hold of your brother. Alastair tried to stop me, but I fought him off. I fought off so many demons that when I came out of Hell, I was covered in char. I was black as pitch. I discovered I was the only angel to make it back from the garrison that chose to stay after the seal broke." Cas got really quite for a long while. Sam just held him and kissed the top of his head. Cas kept holding Sam's hand and was full of thought. He finally says, "Sam. I'm sorry I didn't get Dean out before he broke the seal. I'm sorry for a lot of things the angels should and shouldn't have done for you and Dean." Sam was getting pissed. "Will you quit! Dean's told you and so have I. It's not your fault Cas! It was our destiny. You should know that better than anyone! We will find Dean and get him back to normal again. I promise." Sam turns Cas to look up at him. "Your wings are a badge of honor. Courage even. You survived Hell when others didn't. You saved a righteous man from corrupting himself worse than he already had. Should I continue stroking your ego or are you good?"

Sam gives Cas a dimpled smile and that that was it. Cas flung the covers off and straddled Sam. He kissed him forcefully, so much so that his teeth pinched Sam's lower lip causing it to bleed a small bit. Cas moved his kisses and licking down Sam's neck and chest. He quickly took Sam's hard cock into his mouth and started sucking on it. Sam gasped loudly and arched his back as Cas continued his onslaught. He was relentless. Sam gripped at the sheets at his sides while thrusting his hips. Cas pushed his hips down and held him down as he continued taking his whole length deep into his throat. Sam growled, "OH! Just like that!" Cas was enjoying the sounds Sam was making and the pleasure he was giving him. He took Sam's slick member from his mouth and stroked it while sucking on his balls one at a time. He watched Sam's eyes roll back in ecstacy. Cas then takes Sam deep into his throat again, swallowing him whole. "SHIT! So good!!" Sam can't hardly breathe. Cas sucks on Sam just a couple minutes more. "I'm gonna cum." Sam's teeth are practically chattering it feels so good. Cas swallows Sam's cock once again and this time Sam loses it. "CAS!!!" He releases several shots of cum down the back of Cas' throat. Cas swallows over and over until Sam is completely spent. Cas then sits up on his knees and just holds his straining cock over Sam's stomach. He doesn't stroke it, but Cas suddenly cums all over Sam's abs. Cas was able to control his grace and wings this time. Cas lets the breath he was holding go and then strokes his throbbing dick and a final bit of cum drips from him. Cas sighs with satisfaction, "Oh. That was incredible." He uses his powers to make his cum, that's resting on Sam's abs, vanish into nothing.

Sam breathlessly asks Cas, "Where in the fuck did you learn that?" Cas actually blushes. They both answer the question together, "The pizza man." Sam laughs, "Should have known."

"Sam, when was the last time someone held you the way you were holding me?" Sam had to think, "I can't remember. I guess I was a child." Cas laid down on his back and held his arms out to Sam. Sam laid on his side and rested his head on Cas' chest. Cas pulled the blanket over them up to their hips. Then suddenly Cas' wings came out and he wrapped them both in his black wings. They were warm and perfect. Cas caressed Sam's cheek and kissed his forehead.

Sam said a prayer before he fell asleep as he normally does. In his thoughts, Sam spoke to God saying, "God, please let us find Dean right away. Don't let him kill any innocent people. Thank you for sending us help when we need it. Please continue to do so. Also, if I was never suppose to be with Cas please forgive me, but I think I'm falling for him. Real question is should I ask Cas about his relationship with my brother? What if Cas and Dean... I can't think about that. If they were, then Cas wouldn't have with me. Right? I'm not going to worry about it. Just please guide us to Dean. Amen."

Sam doesn't know it, but Cas can hear it whenever a Winchester prays. Sam's prayer made Cas both happy and sad. Cas vows to himself that he will find Dean.


	2. What's Karaoke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas may have discovered love, but he won't rest till he's discovered where Dean is. He's got a good idea where to look. He needs to help calm Sam's fears about Dean and reassure him that Cas isn't going to leave him.  
> WARNING: Explicit sex scene.

Cas watched Sam fall asleep in his arms. It was a nice feeling. Comforting and even a great honor to be able to do so. He wished Sam saw himself the way he sees him. Cas used his powers to create a body double of himself so his duplicate was still holding Sam. His true self was standing next to the bed. He looked at himself and Sam and liked what he saw. Sam was starting to make his quiet snoring sounds. Cas first used his powers to get dressed leaving the jacket and trench coat on the chair for now. He went over to his twin and slowly had the wings vanish. He lifted the covers over Sam. He then replaced his doppelganger with a warm pillow. Sam snuggled right up with it like he usually does when he sleeps. He's exhausted. Cas is happy he's going to finally get some sleep. Cas turns the bedside light out in the room before disappearing with his jacket & coat.

Cas is on a mission to find Dean Winchester. Cas jumps from one gas station to the next looking for a lone demon. He finds one. He flashes behind the demon before he can smoke out and slaps a demon trap handcuff on him. He puts an angel blade to his back, "Where's Dean Winchester?" "Who?" Cas spins the demon around and forces him against the car. "You know who. Where is he?" The demon just grins. "I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Cas controls his temper. "Do you understand what Dean Winchester is right now?" "Crowley's bitch." "Wrong. Crowley is becoming HIS bitch. Dean is a Knight of Hell. So, unless you tell me where he is, all you demons will be serving a new master and you won't like him as much as you do Crowley. Now, where is Dean Winchester?" The demon thinks a moment. "I tell you, you'll just kill me." "You don't and I'll kill you. Only, if you tell me and I kill you, you'll go to Hell and Crowley will stay King. Do you want to be in Hell under rule of a Winchester?" Cas gives him a look and the demon just shakes his head, "He's singing crap songs in a bar in west Texas somewhere. That's what him and Crowley have been doing. Bar hopping. They've been getting drunk, messing around with women, having bar fights and singing crap karaoke." The demon shivers at the last word.

Cas slips the blade into the demon and watches it die. He knew the human inside was already dead. He made them invisible a short while ago, so no one saw what just happened. Cas lifts the body and flashes to a place to dispose of it. Afterward, he goes to west Texas to find Dean. The night is fading and soon, the bars will be closing. He searches several bars and isn't able to locate any demons. The bars close up for the night and Cas feels like he's failed yet again.

Cas returns to the bunker and spies on Sam. He's still sleeping. Good. Cas is about to leave when Sam stirs. He rolls to his back and his hair is stuck to his face. He's covered in sweat. He has a look of pain. Cas touches his forehead and sees his dream. Nightmare. Dean is slaughtering women and laughing while doing it. His eyes are black and he's naked. He's covered in blood from head to toe. Drenched in it. Dean picks up a woman. She's screaming and Dean rips her throat out with his teeth, drinking her blood.

Cas gets into the bed next to Sam and wakes him up. "SAM! Wake up! You're dreaming." Sam wakes up with a gasp and grips at Cas' coat pulling him as close as he can get him. Gripping him so tight. "Oh God Cas! Dean!!" "I know Sam. That's not real. Your brother's in trouble, but that's not happening okay." Sam pulls back with fear in his eyes as he searches Cas' eyes. "How do you know?" Cas brushes back Sam's damp hair from his face. "I went out looking last night. Dean's bar hopping in west Texas with Crowley." "What?" Cas grins despite himself. "It seems your brother likes something called karaoke." Sam just makes a face of confusion, "What? Dean hates singing in public." "Singing?" Sam explains. "Karaoke is singing popular songs to music on stage, usually in bars. The words to the music is shown on a TV screen. I just can't imagine Dean doing it." Cas shakes his head at the imagery. "Well, the demon I captured talked and I believed him. He said Dean and Crowley are bar hopping across west Texas, getting drunk, chasing women, having bar fights and singing karaoke." "Much better than what I've been imagining." Cas agreed, "Much." He pulls Sam in for a heartfelt kiss.

Cas picks Sam up like he weighs nothing. Cradles him in his arms. Sam's arms move quickly around Cas' neck. He's a bit frightened at being carried. "Ah. Cas, I can walk." Cas kisses Sam's forehead. "I know." Cas uses his powers to turn on the shower to just the right temperature. He makes his own clothing suddenly vanish. He steps into the shower and sets Sam on his feet under the warm water. Cas uses the shampoo to wash Sam's beautiful hair. "I love how your hair smells." Sam actually blushes. Cas rinses his hair then uses a washcloth and body wash to start cleansing Sam. He starts with his neck and shoulders. Then moves to his muscular back and arms. Cas is behind Sam as he washes over Sam's chest and abs. Sam closes his eyes and leans back into Cas. He feels Cas' erection against his ass. Sam's so hard. Cas puts the cloth down and puts some of the liquid soap into his hands. He starts stroking Sam's cock. It's slick and feels amazing. Sam has his legs parted some. Cas moves his hands over Sam's balls and back up again. Sam has to stretch his arm out to brace himself due to his head swimming with the pleasure of it. Sam puts some of the body wash on one hand and reaches behind him to stroke Cas. Cas starts licking and biting Sam's ear while fisting Sam's cock. Sam moans, "Cas." Cas thrusts into Sam's fist that feels so tight. Cas grunts in Sam's ear while holding his chest with one arm and jerking his rigid cock with his other hand. Sam's keeping them both upright by keeping his arm against the wall and knees locked. He feels he's about you cum. He turns his head to kiss Cas. Cas kisses him with heated want. Tongues licking over teeth. Cas grips Sam's upper body as he cums first. He shoots his cum all over Sam's ass. As soon as Sam feels the heat of Cas' cum hit his ass, he feels the urgency to cum himself. Sam wraps his own hand around Cas' that is slowly stroking his cock. He starts moving Cas' hand faster so Cas is jerking him just the way he needs it. Sam says Cas' name in a deep growl right before he grunts and cums shooting several long strands of cum against the shower tiles. Cas' lips kiss Sam's shoulders and back while running his hands over Sam's chest. Sam grips Cas' hands then pulls them to his lips to kiss them. He turns and kisses Cas with fire and passion. Cas moans at how much love he feels emanating from his Sam.

Sam suddenly has Cas in an all consuming embrace. If Cas was human, he'd be crushed and unable to breathe. Lucky for Cas, he's not human. Sam says with a bit of worry in his voice, "Promise me you won't leave me or die." Cas can't take the heartbreak. Not after such a blissfully moving experience.

Cas uses his powers to flash the bathroom clean & turn everything off. He flashes them both clean, dry, in clothes and back in Sam's room. Sam's standing there in shock. Cas grabs Sam's hand and pulls him to the bed to sit next to him.

They sit and Cas looks Sam in eyes. "You are not cursed Sam. Yes, people you've loved have died. Yes, bad people have killed people you loved on purpose because you loved them. This does not mean you're cursed or should never love again." Cas takes Sam's face in his hands, "I love you Sam. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to die. No one's going to kill me because you love me. I'm safe to love. Okay." Sam nods his head.

"I know you're worried about your brother. We'll get him back." Cas brushes his hand over Sam's cheek and through his long hair. "Dean may not approve of us at first. Not because he and I were ever together. He thinks I'm his personal guardian angel. In a way I have been. I've failed in many ways, but the Lord assigned me to protect the Winchester brothers. That includes you. You both have important roles to play in the world. My role is guardian of the Winchesters. Dean will just have to accept that... Accept that I love you Sam. I love you differently than I do him." Sam's eyes brightened a bit at Cas' confession of love. "I love Dean, but as a brother or protector. I love you Sam as my companion and other half. You're someone I can't live without. When exactly that happened, I'm not sure." Sam kisses Cas and runs his fingers through Cas' hair. Both of them are lost to each other. Sam breaks the kiss. "I feel the same for you Cas.

Thank you for setting my heart at ease. You really do bring peace to my restlessness." Sam leans over, resting his head on Cas' chest. Cas places his hand on Sam's cheek and feels like he's placing his hand over his heart. "Anytime Sam. You don't have to ask. I'm here."

"What do you say to eating something and then hunting your wayward brother?" Sam smiles as he lifts his head from Cas' chest. "Sounds good."


	3. Devil's Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's doing WHAT with Crowley? Cas finds Dean, but... Oh, and Sam decides to take a nap. Wtf is really going on?

Dean just gets finished singing a song and jumps off stage. A pretty red head with blue eyes walks up and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him, biting at his bottom lip. He picks her up and forces her against a nearby wall while she wraps nice long legs around his waist, hooking her boots at his hips. He moves his hand up her denim covered thigh. Jeans so tight their painted on. Up to her ample breast to tease the perky nipple while fisting her flowing red tresses and pillaging her mouth with his tongue. She's got her hands up his shirt clawing at his back. She's leaving scratches deep enough to bleed. Dean smiles. He likes this Hell cat. He knows she's a demon and they can fuck all night. He doesn't even bother to stop what he's doing when he uses his newly learned powers to send them both to his hotel room. She slides down his body, never looking away from his eyes.

Dean looks over at his king size bed and smiles. The King of Hell, Crowley, is laying on it naked with his hands behind his head. He's watching as a gorgeous blonde woman rides him hard and fast while playing with her own breasts. In the corner of the room, by the headboard, a very handsome naked man stands and steady jerks himself off while the pretty blonde watches. Dean loves it! "Ah, mind if we join in?" "Not at all mate. Jump in wherever you like."

Dean snaps his fingers and the scene changes. Everyone is naked. The blonde is still fucking Crowley as before on half the bed. On the other half, pretty boy, who was in the corner, is now on all fours eating miss redhead's sweet pussy. Dean is behind pretty boy, all lubed up and slamming his very large cock deep into his virgin ass. The sounds emanating from the room are groans, moans, grunts, growls, screams, yells, skin smacking against skin, begs for "more", "faster", "harder", "don't stop", "yes", etc. Manifestations of whips, ball gags, nipple clamps, sounding rods, ropes, cuffs, chains, pierces, etc. By the time the sun came up, all that was left in the room was a very bloody and naked Crowley and Dean along with 3 mutilated corpses. Crowley and Dean had finally allowed the demons to smoke out of the tortured meat suits once they got bored with their little game.

Dean looked over at Crowley who looked just as disgustingly covered in clotting dried up blood as he did. He started laughing. Crowley did too. They stood up and with Dean's eyes pitch black. Crowley's eyes red as blood. They walked toward each other and kissed. Not a deep passionate kiss. Just a simple, kiss. Dean took Crowley's hand and they went to the shower together. Sure they could use their powers to clean up, but were's the fun in that? They cleaned each other up. Took their time. Crowley used his powers to have the bodies in the other room destroyed and then had the honeymoon suite placed back in perfect order. So, when they returned from the bathroom the place looked fresh and ready for slumber. Dean used his powers to instantly dry and dress himself. Crowley did the same. Crowley kisses Dean softly once more and tells him he will see him again at nightfall then vanishes.

Dean is hungry for food. He flashes to a nearby truckstop. He picks up some beer, junk food, porn mags and heads to check out. He pays and starts to leave when a guy pushes him. He tells Dean to watch where he's going. Dean says, "I was watching. You weren't." The guy throws a punch and misses. Dean's pissed now. They start fighting in the store. Dean gets off 2 good swings and that's enough to kill the man. Dean picks up his bag of stuff he bought and leaves. He heads back to his hotel room to eat his junk food and sleep till the moon rises.

**********

Sam yawns as he wakes up in his empty hotel room in Amarillo, Texas. When he went to sleep Cas was next to him. He guesses the angel is checking into something on Dean. Hopefully. Sam gets up out of bed and stretches. He rubs his face and grabs his cell phone. No new messages. He sighs and tosses it back onto the nightstand. "Where are you Dean?" Sam does his morning routine and gets dressed. Just as he was about to hunt up some breakfast, Cas shows up with a brown sack and coffee. He hands them to Sam. Sam takes them and sets them down. Cas was heading toward the TV when Sam grabs hold of him and turns him around. Sam wraps his arms around Cas and kisses him slowly. Cas reaches his arms up to wrap them around Sam's neck and he gives himself over to Sam's kisses. Sam holds Cas with his hands splayed across his back as he kisses him with heat and desire. Cas weaves his fingers into Sam's hair and melts in his arms. They embrace after and Cas says softly, "Don't ever change Sam. Stay just like this forever." Sam smiles because he understands exactly what Cas is saying. He just nods while enjoying Cas playing with his hair. Cas finally relinquishes Sam so he can eat his breakfast sandwich and drink his coffee.

Sam sits down to eat while Cas turns on the news. Soon they both are standing up with their jaws on the floor! They see Dean fighting a guy in a convenience store on store surveillance video. He's wanted by the authorities for possible murder. Sam is upset now. "CAS! We have to find him before they do! He'll kill more innocent people!" "Agreed. He did this in El Paso. I'm sure he won't be there tonight. I have an idea where he might be though. Give me time to look around. I'll be back here in an hour. Ok?" Sam grips Cas by his trench coat collar. "Be careful. I love you." Cas smiles and he even has a blush to his cheeks. "I love you Sam." He kisses Sam softly and vanishes in mid kiss. Sam finds himself kissing nothing and feels silly. He smiles at the thought of Cas blushing though.

**********

Dean wakes up to Castiel standing over him and an angel blade to his throat. "You shouldn't have come here Cas." Dean's eyes flash solid black. "I'm no longer on your team or didn't you get the memo?" Dean is about to flash away when he realizes he can't. He lifts his hand and sees a devil's trap handcuff on his wrist. He looks up and on the ceiling over his head there's a devil's trap painted there. Dean starts to get pissed. Suddenly the lights flicker and 2 things happen at once. The ceiling cracks breaking the devil's trap with plaster falling on top of Dean and Cas. The cuff on Dean's wrist falls free as well. Dean flashes from the bed to the door and shakes the plaster from his hair. Cas turns toward Dean. Dean glares at Cas, "Just leave me alone! Tell Sammy to leave me alone, too. Don't try and follow me Cas. I don't want to be cured or saved. This is me! Move on!" "Sam will never stop Dean. Neither will I." Dean shakes his head. "That's too bad." Dean's eyes turn black. "because next time I see either one of you I will kill you. No hesitation. No sympathy. No second thoughts. I will kill you. Stay away from me. You've been warned." Dean vanishes.

**********

Cas returns to Sam to report his failure at capturing Dean. He feels like he should have tried harder. Maybe done more? Dean had to have gotten help from Crowley or some other unseen demon. Cas sees Sam is in bed. He finds it strange at first that Sam is sleeping at this hour, but Sam didn't sleep much the night before. Cas decides to let Sam sleep. He just sits in a chair not far from where Sam is sleeping and watches him.

What Cas doesn't see are the clues that there has been a struggle in the room that day. Someone went to some length to cover their tracks that they had been there. Sam was out like a light. Thing is Sam doesn't know he's sleeping...

**********

Sam's at his old dorm room with Jess back at Stanford. He's convinced her to pack a bag so they can spend the weekend visiting his family in Souix Falls. She kisses him, "Why are we doing this all of a sudden? I thought you wanted to study for finals this weekend." Sam kisses her back and holds her close, "I just thought it would be a good idea to get away for a short break. Let you meet some of my family. I've already met your parents." She smiles up at him. "Okay, but we can't be late for classes Monday." "I promise." She starts packing stuff from the bathroom while he packs his duffle bag. They load up her Mustang and drive all night till they reach Bobby's salvage yard. Sam expected Bobby to answer the door. Instead it was Dean. Sam was happy to see his brother. They embraced and then Sam introduced Jess. They went inside. Jess was amazed at Bobby's collection of old books. She started looking them over. Sam asked Dean, "Where's Bobby? Hell, where's Dad?" Dean looked at Sam and his eyes turned black. "Don't you remember Sammy? Dad died. Gave his soul to Azazel for my sorry ass." Sam runs to protect Jess, but it's too late. Dean's eyes turn Azazel yellow as he stretches his hand out to her and her body flies against the closest wall. She screams at the top of her lungs, "SAM!!! HELP ME!!!!" Dean laughs, "You know, she sounded just like that the first time too!" Blood starts seeping through her pretty pink top at her abdomen. Her body is pushed up the wall on her back until she's on the ceiling. Sam's crying so much right now as he looks from Jess to Dean and back. "DEAN NO!!! STOP THIS!! DON'T DO IT!!" "It's not me doing it bro. You did this. YOU chose school over family. YOU chose normal life over hunting. She'd be alive if YOU just did what YOU were suppose to do." Jess goes up in flames. She's screaming so loud! Sam yells, "JESS NOOOO!!!" Dean vanishes. Sam watches Jess look down at him from the ceiling in flames. "Why Sam? Why?" There's a bright flash of white light...

Suddenly Sam's at Madison's apartment. She's handing him his pistol, "This is how you can save me Sam." He looks down at the gun and then at Madison. Sam starts looking around the apartment. Gabriel has got to be around here somewhere. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Madison is confused, "Who are you yelling at?" Dean is standing there and he's getting worried about Sam too. "Hey. Ah, Sammy? What gives?" Sam points the gun at Dean, "Are you him?" Dean backs up and puts his hands up, "Him who, Sam? You wanna point that someplace else?" Sam looks over at Madison and her eyes go black like a demon's and Sam just shoots her between the eyes. She falls to the ground. Dean rushes over to her and looks up at Sam from where he's kneeled beside her. "Ok, I guess job done. Are you okay?" Sam's not upset. He's cold as the metal in his hand. Sam starts reciting the Latin exorcism, "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potentus omnic incursio infernalis adversarii..." Thing is, Dean starts to recite it with him. They stop. Dean shakes his head, "What is it? Did you see a demon earlier?" Sam refuses to put his guard down, but nods yes to Dean. Sam's scared and Dean knows it. "Well, come on. Let's get outta here. Maybe a change of scenery will help." Sam grabs his jacket and he follows Dean out the door. A bright white light appears...

Suddenly Sam is at a fancy restaurant sitting across from a pretty brunette. It's Sarah Blake, the art dealer's daughter. Why is he revisiting his past love interests. Dead women that he has no hope of saving. Sarah has a sudden look of concern, "Was it something I said? You look a bit angry." Sam looks up at Sarah. He was trying to figure out what the hell is causing this paradox. "Ah, it's not you. I'm just remembering something I forgot to do before I left. I really should go." Sarah has a look of puzzlement on her face. The waiter shows up and pushes Sam back into his seat. "Have a seat there Sammy and relax. Don't walk out on a woman during a dinner date. It's rude. Didn't your daddy ever teach you that?" Sam looks at the waiter and it's Lucifer! "Oh yeah! I forgot. You're dad was a deadbeat like mine." Sam reaches for his gun. "Relax Sam. You know nothing you have works on me. Except maybe your girlfriend's charm." He winks at Sarah and she just grins. Sam gives Lucifer a hateful glare, "Let me go." "Go where? There's no where to go Sam. You and all of us are trapped here. So, we might as well make the best of it." Everything flashes white...

Suddenly Sarah is completely naked, tied and gagged to a table in the center of a room. Lucifer is standing next to the table. Sam is in a metal cage not far from the table. He has complete view of Sarah. Sam looks away, "Let her go." Lucifer nods, "Sure thing. We can replace her with Jess." Suddenly Jess is naked, bound and gagged on the table. Sam yells, "No! Stop this!" "Oh. Not her? Well how about mommy?" Sam looks away fast as he knows Lucifer just put his mother in the same position as the former two women. Sam's so angry a tear escapes his closed eyes. Lucifer shakes his head at Sam's emotions then huffs, "I think I liked Sarah best." He puts her back on the table. "This is what we're going to do Sam. We're going to play truth or pain. You tell me the truth or she feels a lot of pain. Oh and believe me Sam, I know when you're lying." Suddenly Cas appears, trapped by Holy fire. "SAM!" "CAS!" They look at each other. Cas wants to touch Sam so badly, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" "I don't even know where I am." Lucifer is impatient, "Both of you shut up." Lucifer magically binds Cas and puts a gag on him. All he can do is stand there, listen and watch. Lucifer looks at Sam, "Okay, first question. Does Dean know you're bisexual?" Sam hesitates to answer. Lucifer uses his elongated finger nail to cut Sarah's stomach. It oozes a small trickle of blood. "OKAY STOP! Yes. He knows." "Interesting. Does he know you have a thing for Cas?" Sam looks at Cas then at Sarah. "No. I never showed any interest till recently." "By recently you mean after Dean became a demon." "Yes." Lucifer starts pacing. "Have you ever had sexual desires toward your brother?" Sam doesn't want to answer that. Lucifer smiles as he quickly breaks Sarah's arm with a finger point and flick of his wrist. She screams through the gag over her mouth. "Answer the question Sam or she may suffer worse." "Sam hides his face in shame, "Yes." "What was that?" Sam speaks louder, "Yes, I've had desires toward Dean." "He's an attractive man. Who wouldn't? Right?" Lucifer walks up to Sam's cage. "But you've done more than just kiss Dean haven't you?" Sam wasn't wanting to talk about this. Not with Cas listening and watching him. Lucifer was lifting a hand toward Sarah who was crying when Sam yelled, "Alright! We kissed and one thing led to another. After some stoking of each other we stopped and haven't done anything like that since. I love and respect my brother too much to continue any type of incestuous contact. I left for Stanford. Is that enough? What more do you want to know?" Sam is livid. His face is red. He's staring Lucifer down. Lucifer is looking at Castiel, "Is your relationship with my little brother an attempt to get back at Dean for forcing you to leave rather than deal with the lust for your brother?" Sam is wanting to attack Lucifer right now. "Fuck you! I love Cas! It hasn't a damn thing to do with my brother." He walks over to Sam's cage. He magically steps inside by walking right through the bars like they weren't even there. He grabs Sam by the throat and presses him into the bars. "Just like the good ol' days. Huh Sam?" Sam grips Lucifer's arms with both hands but he can't get him to let go. Soon everything just goes dark...


	4. Samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is trapped in his own mind by someone or something. What can Cas do? Who else is involved?  
> WARNING: EXPLICIT BDSM SEX.

Sam's been sleeping for several hours. Cas reaches over to gently wake him up. He doesn't stir. Sam stays unresponsive. Cas uses a bit of his power in an attempt to wake Sam up. When this fails, Cas places his fingers on Sam's forehead to delve into Sam's subconscious mind.

**********

Sam is in a torture chamber. The room is small. No bigger than a typical hotel room. The walls are made of gray cinder blocks and mortar. Sam's chained up against a wall. His wrists are bound together by heavy iron clamps and they are looped up so his hands are over his head. The clamps are attached to a chain that's bound to the ceiling. His legs are in irons as well. He's got no clothes on and his head has been shaved. He's dangling from his wrists with his chin to his chest. His back is against the rough wall and there is blood covering parts of the wall behind him. He's completely unconscious, which may be a blessing for him. He has bruises and cuts all over his body. There is dried blood all over him. The air reeks with a mixture of urine and vomit.

Cas looks around for the source if Sam's captivity and isn't able to see anyone or anything. He sees only Sam and is furious. Why would anyone do this? He goes to Sam intending to aid him, but suddenly there's an invisible barricade. Cas can't get within 3 feet of Sam from any direction. He yells, "SAM! WAKE UP! IT'S CAS, SAM!!" There's no response. Cas can hear Sam's breathing so he knows he's alive. "SAM, THIS ISN'T REAL! BELIEVE ME. IT'S AN ILLUSION. YOU CAN FIGHT THIS!"

**********

Suddenly Cas is forced out of Sam's subconscious and finds himself back at the hotel with his fingers on Sam's forehead. "Damn it!" Cas is at a loss as to who or what did this to Sam. Cas runs his hand over Sam's sleeping face and feels an aching in his heart. "What happened Sam?" Cas gets up and starts looking around. Everything looks normal until he finds an angel blade just sticking out from under the bed. He picks it up and examines it. It's nothing extraordinary. Regular angel issue. He then spots something else. Just under the covers is a syringe. Cas picks it up and removes the plunger. He sniffs it trying to identify what was inside. A heavy tranquilizer. He keeps looking the place over and finds a hex bag under Sam's mattress. Cas burns it, but the damage is done. Something or someone has hold of Sam and now Cas has to find out who in order to stop them and save Sam. Cas sits next to Sam and attempts to reach his subconscious again, but is now blocked completely. It's like whatever has Sam knows Cas is trying to reach him and won't allow it. Cas calms himself so he can think about what has the power to do this.

**********

Sam wakes up in chains. His wrists, arms and shoulders ache. He stands on his feet only to buckle in pain from his busted right kneecap. His stomach makes a noise and he concentrates to keep from throwing up bile. Slow deep breaths. The room is pitch dark. He can't see a thing. It doesn't matter. He saw enough earlier to know there's nothing to see. No help is coming. Suddenly the chains holding him to the ceiling let go. His back scrapes against the cinder blocks as he falls to the dirt floor. It leaves fresh gashes all along his shoulder blades, back and buttocks. He hurts everywhere. His wrists still bound in front of him, he passes out on the ground.

He wakes up in a small pool of water. He's naked and the room is dimly lit by votive candles on all sides. Someone is behind him, in the water with him. The person is using a washcloth to clean the blood from his body. The wounds have disappeared. Sam looks at his arms and wrists. No gashes or marks where the irons had cut into him. The pain in his arms and shoulders has gone. A voice he recognizes suddenly speaks and sends chills through him, "I hope we learned a lesson Sam. I really don't like hurting you. I'd rather pamper you instead." Lucifer.

Sam's first instinct is to jump out of the water and run. He knows his heart is hammering out of fear and he can't stop that, but he can control his urge to fight or flight. He just sits there and let's the devil do whatever it is he's going to do. Lucifer continues washing Sam's body. He takes a nearby cup and pours water over Sam's head and Sam's hair gets in his face. Sam gasps at realizing his hair has returned. He is smiling and doesn't even know it. "You should smile more. You have the most beautiful smile Sam." Lucifer kisses Sam's neck and shoulder. Sam stays calm and lets him continue. He washes the blood from Sam's face. He then rinses the washcloth so he can rinse Sam's face off. He looks Sam in the eyes. "I'm not so bad. You don't remember our time together because you weren't in one piece. Let me enlighten you." Lucifer gently holds Sam's jaw in his hand as he presses his lips to Sam's. Sam is panic stricken at first, but soon his mind is flooded with memories of Lucifer and him spending a century together as lovers! They weren't in the cage, but were all over the world! Lucifer took care of Sam and loved him as Sam could never have dreamed possible. Sam never wanted for anything. As incredible as it may seem, from what the visions were showing him, Sam was deeply in love with Lucifer. They took care of each other. Sam learned a lot from his lover and vice-versa. They were in a true yin-yang relationship. The visions of the past faded and Sam realized he was actually kissing Lucifer with just as much desire as Lucifer was kissing him. Sam pulled back and looked into Lucifer's blue eyes. "Luci. To be honest, you still scare me." Lucifer suddenly turns Sam so Sam is straddling his hips. He wraps his arms around Sam and holds him tightly while kissing his neck. Sam wraps his arms around Lucifer and hugs him back. "You called me Luci. You remember us. I love how you say my name." "As I was saying, Luci, you still scare me and I'm afraid you might decide to hurt me again." He nods as he kisses Sam's cheek then lips. "And you're right to be scared." He brushes his thumb over Sam's lower lip. "Because I can hurt you. I've done so much worse to you when you were in the Cage. However, you're not in the cage now. So, if I wanted to, I could kill you Sam. I don't want to. Please don't make me." He kisses Sam hard and full of want. Sam is so conflicted right now. His mind full of over 100 years of memories with Luci. His heart belonging to another angel he won't even dare think of.

Sam, out of fear, gives in to his lust and at the same time protects his heart. Sam kisses Lucifer back and this time he lets go of his fear. He wraps his legs around him and pulls himself up on Lucifer. He holds his face in his hands as they kiss permitting Lucifer to devour his mouth. His tongue dances with Sam's. Lucifer growls with want of Sam. He uses his powers to change the scene with a snap of his fingers. There's a bright white light...

Sam's on his back in a huge bedroom with Lucifer on top of him. He's kissing him just as passionately as before. Sam recognizes the bed, the room, the place they are. They're in the home he and Luci owned just off the coast of a small island near Italy. Lucifer kisses down Sam's chest and stops at his nipple to bite at it. Sam arches his back and moans. Lucifer decides he wants more. He sits up and magically Sam's wrists are bound to the bed posts and a gag is in his mouth. "Remember this Sam? I'm sure you do." Lucifer makes a box appear. He opens it and gives Sam a wicked smile. He pulls out a bottle of lube, butt plug, sounding rods, clamps, and other items. Sam is already hard. His memory of these things and what Lucifer does to him are sometimes good and sometimes horrific. Lucifer lubes up a chrome butt plug. He puts lube on his fingers and starts rubbing Sam's hole. Sam moans. Lucifer sucks Sam's cock and watches Sam's eyes go wide as he slides his finger inside. He soon has 2 fingers in and finger fucks him a few times before he slides the butt plug into place. "Feels good, huh Sam?" Sam nods yes. Lucifer has a wicked grin as he picks up a long chrome rod. "Remember these?" Sam nods again as he grips his restraints. His cock lifts from his abs where it was resting. Lucifer lubes up the rod. "This might be cold at first." He snuggles up next to Sam's hip on his right. He lifts his cock and strokes it, watching Sam's face. Sam's eyes are hooded with delight. Lucifer then slowly starts guiding the chrome rod inside Sam's cock. Sam groans as the rod disappears inside his shaft leaving only the silver ball on the end sticking out. Lucifer strokes his lubed up cock and Sam tries to catch his breath through the gag in his mouth. Lucifer makes the gag disappear. "Thank you sir." "Good boy Sam. You remembered." Lucifer watches Sam as he moves the sounding rod out and back in. Sam pants heavy. "Do you like this Sam?" "Yes sir." Lucifer puts nipple clamps on Sam's nipples. "Do you want me to fuck you Sam?" "Very much so sir." Sam's heart is beating out his chest. He can't believe he's asking Lucifer to fuck him when he's not even in the fucking Cage anymore. What's wrong with him? Lucifer tugs on Sam's balls and it hurts. Sam controls his response as he was once trained to do. "Do I have your attention Sam?" "Yes sir." Sam says this through his teeth trying not to cry out in pain. He is still hard due to the rod in his cock. Lucifer releases Sam's balls and starts playing with the butt plug. Sam's eyes close in pleasure. He opens them as Lucifer removes the sounding rod from his dick. He slides a cock ring on Sam and then removes the butt plug. He places a pillow under Sam's hips and lubes his ass. After lubing his cock, Lucifer pushes his cock straight into Sam's stretched and ready hole. He loves how big and deep pink Sam's cock is right now. The cock ring has it all swollen and veiny. Lucifer grips Sams thighs as he thrusts into him deep and hard. Sam gasps with each thrust. His cock slapping against his stomach. "You like that?" "Yes! More please sir!" Lucifer angles differently so he's hitting Sam's prostate with each thrust. Sam cries out again, "Fuck yes!" He bites his bottom lip to silence himself. His cock is already leaking. Lucifer releases the nipple clamps and the pain is horrible, but Sam doesn't mind. "Thank you sir." He gasps as his prostate gets yet another direct hit causing him to squeak. "Do you want to cum Sam?" "Yes please sir." Lucifer keeps hitting his prostate while Sam bites his bottom lip so hard it's almost bleeding. Lucifer starts choking Sam. He thrust faster and deeper. Sam needs to cum. "Cum for me Sam." Sam does and it's a lot. He cums and cums all over himself. Lucifer cums right as Sam does. He finally releases Sam's throat, but Sam has already passed out. "Oh damn. Sorry Sam. Wake up." He kisses Sam and he wakes up gasping in Lucifer's embrace. Lucifer waves his hand in the air and the bed is free of bindings, toys, lube, cum, etc. It's just the two of them under the covers. Sam in Lucifer's embrace. His head on his chest. Lucifer fingering Sam's hair. "Are you hungry Sam?" Sam nods yes. "Use your words." "Yes sir." Lucifer makes a buffet appear for them in the room. He gets up telling Sam to stay. He gets a plate for Sam of all his favorite things. He returns to bed and starts feeding Sam...

**********

Cas is watching Sam sleep. He sees him moan and thrash about some. Cas is afraid Sam is being killed. "SAM!" He tries desperately to wake him. Sam rolls to his back. Cas sees he has an erection. Very quietly, Sam moans, "Yes sir." Cas touches Sam's forehead and gets a glimpse of what is going on in Sam's mind before he's blocked out again. Cas can't believe it. He's determined now more than ever to get Sam out of this... whatever this is. Just not exactly sure how to do it.

Cas decides he needs a witch. A damn good one. Thing is good witches aren't good, they're evil. Hell, most witches are evil. Thing is, will the one he's thinking about help an angel and a Winchester? Only one way to know for sure. Find her and ask.

Cas can't leave Sam like this in a hotel. He wraps himself around Sam and flashes them to Sam's bed in the bunker. Once there, he uses his powers to clean up Sam and the bedding. He dresses Sam in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He hovers over Sam, kissing him on the lips and running his hand over his soft hair. "I'll get you back Sam. I promise." He leaves a note for Sam. He tells him he went to bring the Impala back from Texas, then he's going to find a witch. Sam should find the note if he wakes before Cas returns.

Cas flashes back to the hotel. He gathers Sam's things and puts them in the Impala. He checks out and heads for the bunker. By the time he gets there, his powers will have recharged enough to find this witch. Sam is his number one priority right now. Dean can wait. At least he hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I wasn't going to do a Samifer in this story, but Lucifer told me he had Sammy's sweet ass while in the Cage. That had to be shared.


	5. Sam's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is comatose, but help is on the way. Why is Sam going through all this and who's behind it? More answers that lead to more questions.

Cas makes sure his appearance is professional. He checks his hair before he flashes himself to the home of Don and Maggie Stark. 800+ year old witches that are extremely powerful and very knowledgeable of many spells, charms and curses. He just hopes they are willing to help him and Sam.

Don answers the door to his mansion and yells toward the inside of the home, "Maggie dearest, the angel has arrived!" Don smiles at Cas, "Do please come in Castiel. We've been expecting you." Cas is a bit surprised that they knew he was coming. "May I take your coat?" "Why?" Don is confused by the angel's confusion at his question. Maggie walks up behind Don and smiles toward Cas, "It's a human custom that when you enter someone's home, they ask if they can take your coat. We will hang it up here in the hall way, by the door, and you can retrieve it before you leave." Cas grins and nods toward her, "That's very thoughtful, but I never take it off unless necessary. I hope you can understand."

Don lifts his hand toward the front room, "Shall we have a seat then?" Cas follows them and takes a seat on a wing-back chair. Maggie sits on the sofa while Don goes to the wet bar to make himself a tumbler of scotch. "Anyone else want a drink?" Maggie nods and Cas declines thankfully. Don sits next to Maggie giving her a drink.

Cas begins, "Thank you for seeing me. I'm not sure what can be done about Sam Winchester." Maggie interrupts Cas, "Winchester? Those young hunters who tried to put an end to us while Don and I were having a family dispute?" Cas knows the history of Sam and Dean fluently. "Yes. However, the way I understand it is they actually helped save your marriage." Cas raises his eyebrows giving them a knowing look. Don sets his drink down. "Yes, Castiel. They did help us. So, how is it exactly that you wish us to help you?" "Sam is in a comatose state. He was drugged with a tranquilizer and placed in bed. Under the mattress I found this." Cas hands the hex bag to Maggie. She opens it and shakes her head. She sets it down on the table in front of her. "This isn't anything. It was suppose to be a death hex, but an ingredient is missing. Maybe on purpose?" She shrugs. "Can you take me to the room so I can look it over?" Cas nods, "Yes, but I did check out of the hotel. It may already have a new occupant." Cas stands up. "If you wish to take a look, I will take us there now."

Maggie and Don stand up. Cas touches their shoulders and they arrive in the hotel room. Luckily, it's vacant. The witch couple take a good look around. They find sulfur near the air conditioner vent. They also find burn marks on the nightstand. The marks could be anything, but sulfur is most likely demon activity. After not being able to find much else, Don asks to see Sam. Cas asks them to wait there for a moment while he gets Sam.

Cas flashes to Sam's bedroom in the bunker. He's exactly as he left him a few hours ago. Cas removes the I.V. from Sam's arm and heals the wound. He dresses Sam in sweats and a t-shirt using his powers. He then places a throw blanket over Sam and lifts him out of bed cradling him in his arms. He returns to the hotel room he left the Starks in and lays Sam on the bed. They both examine Sam carefully. Don looks at Cas and Maggie, "We need to talk in private." Cas tilts his head very confused and the witches look at Sam together then at Cas.

Cas nods. He touches the witches on their shoulders and they are outside the hotel, at a distance from the room, but able to watch the door. Don speaks, "There's a demon hiding inside Sam's body. It's buried deep in his subconscious and won't allow him to wake up. It's very powerful and someone locked it in him using a binding spell." Cas can't believe it. "Sam has an anti-possession tattoo. How can a demon get in him?" "The mark has been altered. Look at it when we go back in. Saying the exorcism will make it leave, but Sam needs a charm or new anti-possession tattoo to keep it out." Maggie added, "Also, once it's out, there's no guarantee Sam will wake up. If the demon damaged his mind in any way. Well, Sam could wake up, but not be 100%. He could have brain damage is all I'm saying. I hope not." Cas nods in understanding. Don asks, "Do you want us to help get it out?" Cas replies with a thorough explanation, "Getting the demon out of Sam won't be difficult. What will be difficult is waking him up and convincing him that what's in his mind isn't real. You see, Sam saved the world some years ago by allowing Lucifer to use his body as a vessel. Sam then took control of his body, with Lucifer locked inside, and he jumped into a Cage that's in the pit of Hell. Luckily Lucifer is locked up now thanks to Sam and Armageddon has been avoided." Maggie touches Cas' shoulder, "Sam is a brave man. Let us see if we can help him?" Cas takes them back inside the hotel room.

**********

(Inside Sam's mind)  
Sam is in a metal chair. His ankles are bound to the feet of the chair. His wrists are bound to the arms of it. There are electrodes attached to his legs and wrists. He has a band around his head keeping electrodes in place on his head. Sam feels drained.

Lucifer walks in wearing a white suit. Earlier he looked like Nick, the first vessel he took when Sam set him free. Now he looks like Sam and it's got Sam a bit upset. "Stop this. I know I'm trapped in some sort of mental thing with you. You can end this. Let me go." Lucifer smiles softly, "Why would I let you go? So you can go annoy your brother some more? Sam. Your brother is busy with important work. He's actually doing things just the way I want them done. When Crowley doesn't think Dean is much of a threat, that's when I will send Dean in for the kill." Sam looks up at Lucifer suddenly. "Yes, Sam. Dean will become the new King of Hell. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Dean is completely under my control. You do realize he's a Knight of Hell right?" Sam looks away feeling defeated. "Cheer up Sam. You have some options that I think are going to be life altering. You can stay here like this. You can die, which doesn't do anyone any good by the way. Or you can say yes to me and let me take over your vessel." "NEVER GONNA HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!" Sam is furious. "One option down. Leaves two left to pick from. Make it quick Sam. I'm bored."

Seeing his own bitch face on Lucifer does nothing to calm his nerves. Sam thinks this through. If he could die, he might wake up, but if this demon or angel does the killing will that hold true? Should Sam call his bluff that it won't kill him because it needs his vessel? Sam wonders if he can continue tolerating all the torture. He guesses he'll find out.

"I'll just stay here a little while longer and smell the roses." Lucifer shakes his head. "Let the good times roll." Lucifer throws an electrical switch and zaps Sam with 50,000 volts of electricity. Sam reacts at first. He feels the pain course through his body, but he reminds himself he has no body. He calms himself and breathes deep and tries to meditate. Lucifer turns the electricity off. "I forgot you could do that." Lucifer throws gasoline on Sam and blows him a kiss igniting the fumes. Sam goes up in flames. He can smell his own hair and flesh burning. He keeps his head down and repeats over and over in his mind, "This isn't real. If he could kill me, I'd be dead. I'm never alone. I have faith."

**********

Cas gets ready to perform the exorcism. The witches stand on either side of Sam. Cas is at his head. Cas can see into Sam's mind and can see he's on fire. He tells the witches what he sees, "Sam is bound to a chair and is completely engulfed in fire. A man looking like Sam is standing in front of him very pleased to watch Sam burn." The witches move a hand to touch Cas. One hand from each on Cas' shoulders. They see what Cas sees. Cas says the exorcism. As soon as the last word is spoke the smoke is pouring out of Sam's mouth. Don places both of his hands on Sam's face and recites a spell. Maggie uses a spell to captures the demon in a mason jar that has markings on it to bind the demon and lock it inside. Cas lifts Sam's shirt and sees the star on his anti-possession tattoo is gone. Cas touches his tattoo and it's fixed. Cas does something more. He touches Sam on the top of his skull. He etches an anti-possession marking there on the bone, under his scalp. Demons won't know where to look and won't be able to enter Sam again.

"Sam. Please wake up." Cas gently shakes Sam's shoulders. Sam is still out cold. Don touches Cas on the shoulder, "Please let me try."

Cas backs off and Don stands on Sam's right. Sam is on his back. Don leans over Sam. His left hand on top of Sam's head. His right hand over Sam's heart. Don whispers something in Sam's ear. Soon Don's hands glow. He lifts them slightly and you can see something leave Sam and go into Don through his glowing hands. Don stumbles backward and Cas takes him to the nearby chair. Maggie quickly gives Don a drink from a flask she was carrying. Don drinks almost all of the flask and has a short coughing fit. Shortly after he vomits black liquid into a waste basket Maggie conveniently sat next to the chair.

Don catches his breath and explains to Cas. "I took the curse from Sam into myself. The flask has witchcraft shortbus which makes spells null and void for those who drink it. Sam is in no shape to drink the amount needed to save him. So, I chose to intercede." Don wipes his mouth and face with his own handkerchief then stands up next to Maggie. "I only hope we were able to save him in time. Let us know if you need anything else." Cas stands next to the couple. He touches their shoulders. "Thank you. Pray for me if you need something." They smile at Cas and he sends them home.

Cas then picks up Sam, cradling him with the blanket over him. He straightens up the room with a snap of his fingers. He has the demon in the jar in his coat pocket.

Right as Cas flashes them to Sam's room in the bunker, Sam starts moving his head and reaching out for something. Cas lays Sam in his bed and sits beside him. Cas touches his forehead and sees what Sam sees. Nothing. Darkness. "Oh, Sam." "Who's there?" Cas is in Sam's dream. Cas feels Sam grab his coat. He reaches up and touches Cas' face. "Are you real?" Cas was about to say he was when Sam pushed Cas away, "You're not real. Nothing here is. I can't wake up. Go away and leave me alone Lucifer." "I'm not my brother. Sam, I'm trying to bring you back. Wake you up somehow. You had a demon inside of you. It's gone. The curse on you has been removed. You just need to believe all this is only a dream and you can wake up." "Are you right beside me out there?" Sam sounds scared. Cas moves toward Sam's voice. "Yes Sam. I'm right beside you. Please wake up." Sam suddenly grabs Cas and kisses him. His arms around him, holding him tight. Cas kisses back. He misses Sam so much. Suddenly Sam pushes Cas back, "I'm waking up, but you may have to revive me out there. Okay?" "What are you doing Sam?" Sam uses the angel blade he just stole off of Cas to kill himself. His theory is he will wake up. It worked for Dean with the Djinn. "Here goes nothing. I love you Cas." Sam plunges the blade into his gut, upward and twists. Blood gushes from his mouth as he falls to the ground.

**********

Cas lets go of the psychic connection to Sam and is back in Sam's bedroom in the bunker. Sam has blood coming from his nose and mouth. Cas heals Sam. He then slaps him hard across the cheek. "WAKE UP SAM!" Sam moans and slowly opens his hazel eyes. "Why'd you hit me?"

Cas laughs a moment as he straddles Sam's hips. He brushes away the hair from the front of Sam's face. He leans down and kisses the bruise forming on his cheek. As he does, the bruise vanishes and Sam let's out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I had to wake you up. How are you?" Sam runs his hand through his own hair then rubs his forehead. "I'll never be the same again Cas. I want to share it all with you, but right now..." Sam tries to reign in his emotions "Right now we need to save my brother. I was told the plan is for him to kill Crowley and become King of Hell. Once that happens, he will free Lucifer and Michael. Armageddon will happen for sure. It's why Dean is partying so much. He's enjoying his power and what little bit of life he has left because when Lucifer is free, Dean dies so Lucifer can reclaim his throat as King of Hell." Sam sees that Cas is disturbed by this news. "Cas, don't let this revelation upset you. All we have to do is capture Dean."

Cas nods his head and lays himself down next to Sam, but drapes his head and hands over Sam's chest and abs. Cas is listening to Sam's steady heartbeat. "Did you honestly believe Lucifer was speaking to you?" Sam's heart jumped a beat. "At first yes. Later I realized I was dreaming. This demon, or whatever, did open up the part of my mind that was blocking memories from my time in the Cage. Those memories range from total bliss to being filleted then set on fire. Some horrors he had me relive. Things too horrific Cas." Sam starts to hyperventilate. Cas places his lips on Sam's and breathes into Sam's lungs. Sam let's Cas breathe for him about 3 breaths. Cas slowly kisses Sam. It's a sweet loving kiss. Cas wraps Sam into his arms. "What happened in the Cage wasn't real. Okay? The memories of your time with Lucifer were all psychological. You never left the Cage. You are home now and all this..." Cas takes Sam's hand and places it on the nightstand, the bed covers then on his own cheek. "...this is real Sam." Sam nods and smiles. "I know Cas."

Sam's stomach growls. "I'm hungry." Cas snaps his fingers and right where Cas was sitting, there's a bed tray with a piping hot pasta dinner in front of Sam. Cas is standing beside the bed. "I'm hoping you will enjoy grilled chicken with pasta in marinara sauce. I also placed a bottle of water and beer on the table. Let me know if you want something different or require more." Sam stopped listening a while ago. He's eating like he hasn't eaten in months. He soon looks at Cas, "Can I get extra napkins and a bowl of mixed, cut up fruit?" Cas grins and both appear on the tray. Cas also makes a small slice of carrot cake appear along with extra water and another beer. Sam finishes everything and looks better for it. Cas makes the tray disappear.

"You need a shower." "I can walk. CAS, PUT ME DOWN!" Cas puts Sam on his feet and backs off. Sam stands there a moment, then walks to the bathroom to shower alone.

Cas is hurt by Sam's not wanting to be intimate with him. He really just wants to take care of his Sam. He ghosts himself into the bathroom in order to watch Sam. He wants to be there in case he has a seizure or falls. That's what he's telling himself at least. Sam starts taking a normal shower. He washes his hair and rinses. Uses body wash on a washcloth to clean himself. Sam starts talking to himself, "I know you're still in there. Why don't you leave me alone? Move on... It's not my fault you're still locked up. That's on you." Sam finishes his shower and towels off. He gets dressed in clothes he grabbed off his dresser.

Cas flashes outside the bathroom door so Sam opens it and Sees Cas. "Do you feel better?" Sam is frustrated, "Please don't ask. I was raped, beaten, tortured and brought to the brink of death so many times only to be healed so we can "play" some more tomorrow." Sam used his fingers to make air quotes that emphasized the word "play". Sam starts walking to his room to put shoes on. "I was forced to "play" yet again in my subconscious." Sam slips his a shoes on and ties them up. Sam holds his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. "I can't do this again without my brother, Cas."

Cas takes Sam's hands against his protests. He sits on his lap, facing Sam. His legs around Sam's hips, Cas leans Sam back so he can look him in the eyes. "Sam Winchester you are not alone." Cas moves his right hand up to stroke Sam's face and lace his fingers in his hair. "I know you need you brother. I need him too. I failed him and I'll fix it. I need you Sam in more ways than you realize. I know the devil's haunting you again. Let me see your scarred hand." Sam is surprised Cas knows. He gives Cas his scarred up left hand. Cas cuts it open then heals it enough so it won't come open again. He wraps gauze around his hand and secures it. "Your reality check is in place. I need your help. Dean needs your help. Okay?" Sam holds both of his hands in front of him. He presses his right thumb on the wounded palm and smiles a big dimpled smile, "It works! His voice is gone. It usually stays gone for several hours. I haven't had hallucinations yet. I hope I don't." "Please tell me if you do. Trust me like you would Dean. I won't force you to stop helping. Never. Not in trying to save your brother, but I do need to know if you're not 100%. Please trust me ." Sam wraps his arms around Cas and rests his head on his shoulder. "I trust you angel. You are the only angel I will ever trust. Please don't make me regret it." Cas holds Sam and kisses his neck softly. "You won't. I promise."

Cas pulls the mason jar from his pocket and shows Sam. "This is the demon that was inside you. It would be good if we could interrogate him, but he would need a human vessel. I refuse to allow him inside anyone." Sam looks at the jar with sigils all around it. "We'll just store it here for now. Maybe we'll get a friendly demon to help us out. Until then, we need to get a message to Crowley that his days are numbered unless he helps us capture Dean."

**********

Dean has several demon followers already. They do whatever Dean asks of them. They are also recruiting other demons to follow Dean as a new leader over Crowley.

Dean takes 15 of his loyal demon followers with him to a frat house. They are all dressed up as college students and are ready for fun. The demons bring in more hard liquor and drugs. An orgy starts in one room. Soon, the frat house is full of people doing any and every sin imaginable. By the time the sun came up, the demons were gone. The devastation they left behind was horrible. Hundreds of people went to this party. 19 people died from alcohol poisoning, drug overdose, a stabbing and rape. Several young women claimed they were given a drug in their drinks then raped. Some ended up in the hospital for injuries due to fighting and sex. The reports were horrible. The frat house was shut down. Some people tried to describe their assailants, but had trouble doing so because they were so intoxicated they can't remember.

**********

Sam reads about the frat house in the paper. He knows it's Dean and his demons. He just needs to know where he will strike next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don and Maggie Stark are 800+ year old witches from Season 7, Episode 5: "Shut Up, Dr. Phil" They were played by James Marsters and Charisma Carpenter. You'll remember them best as Spike the Vampire and Cordelia Chase from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel".


	6. Goodbye Demon Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICITE RAPE SCENE.
> 
> Dean is found and cured, but is he okay?  
> Cas and Sam make love again before Dean is found. Crowley makes a deal.

Sam goes into the dungeon of the bunker with Cas. They lay out a devil's trap and use a summoning spell that will specifically summon Crowley to their location. It works.

"Hello boys. What do I owe the pleasure?" Crowley has a tumbler of scotch in his hand he's sipping on.

Sam politely attempts to explain things to Crowley. "Dean is already forming his own demon army that will take you out. He's more powerful than you because of the Mark of Cain. He's a Knight of Hell and his mission is to destroy you, take your throne and then open Lucifer's Cage. He will free Lucifer and Michael to bring about Armageddon. I went through a lot to make sure that would never happen. Remember me jumping in the Cage with Lucifer in me? Remember me going around without a soul? You remember us trying to Kill Lucifer with the Colt and it didn't work on him? Well, these angels will destroy half the planet along with four billion plus human lives. Then, here's the part you'll really love, Dean will give his throne to Lucifer. So, unless you want that spoiled brat angel ruling Hell, I suggest you help us capture Dean. I can cure him."

Crowley finishes his scotch and makes the glass vanish. "Dean has gone off the rails a bit."

"Ya think?" Cas places a hand on Sam's shoulder to try and calm him down. His anxiety is starting to become overwhelming. "By the way, do you know anything about the demon that attacked me last week?"

Crowley looks Sam in the eyes. "That was 100% your brother. He wants you to leave him alone." Crowley looks at Cas and then the markings on the ground of the devil's trap. "He wants me to leave him alone. We can't just let him take over Hell. You're right about that. Your brother is one dangerous person when he isn't a demon. As a demon he's fucking lethal to anyone and everyone around him. Give me your phone numbers. I will call when I've got him captured. I won't be able to hold him long, so when I call, you flash over pronto, yes?" Crowley was looking at Cas.

Cas nods yes. They exchange numbers.

"Now let me out of this bloody trap."

Sam scrapes the paint to free the demon.

"In less than 2 days you will get my call." Crowley vanishes.

Cas sees Sam pressing his thumb into his palm. "What is Lucifer telling you?"

Sam snaps back into reality and gives Cas a warm smile. "He told me his plan won't fail. Dean is stronger than all of us and we will lose. Blah, blah, blah. I try to just ignore him." Sam lifts his bandaged hand. "This helps."

**********

Sam is asleep in his bed. He's got his head on Cas' chest. Sam has a very vivid dream:  
\---------------  
Sam is looking for Dean through a dense forest. Sam finds clues such as Dean's car keys, his amulet necklace, his gun. Sam keeps searching and then he finds him. Dean is curled up in a fetal position with no clothes on. He's cold and shivering. Sam approaches him. "Dean?"

He turns to see Sam and his eyes are normal. "Sammy. I'm so c-cold. Help m-me."

Sam immediately takes his jacket off and places it on Dean. He sits on the ground beside his brother. He huddles Dean up into his embrace and begins to try and warm him up.

He's so cold. Dean pulls Sam's face closer to his own and kisses him. He kisses Sam with so much love and tenderness. "My Sammy. You'll save me. Won't you?"

Sam breathlessly looks into Dean's eyes. "I promise Dean. I love you. I will save you."

Suddenly Dean's eyes go black. "How can you save me when you can't even save yourself! Bitch!"   
\---------------

Sam startles awake at the disturbing dream. He whispers, "Jerk."

Cas holds him, "Are you okay?"

Sam explains, "Just a dream. I think it's my mind trying to make sense of what's happening to Dean. It's confusing yet simple. I need to remind him that he is loved once I'm into the process of curing him. Otherwise he will just crawl into himself." Sam kisses Cas softly. "I need my brother, Cas."

Cas comforts Sam as best he can. "You will cure him. You're right that he will hate himself because he will remember everything he did as a demon." Cas sees how his words are not helping to comfort Sam. So, Cas rolls Sam onto his back and kisses him breathless. He fingers Sam's hair while making sure to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Sam responds by moans and kissing back. His hands are first on Cas' face. Sam holding him steady as they kiss. Soon his hands move to his back. Sam can see and feel Cas' wings. Sam sighs, "My Angel." as he lifts his hips and presses his hard cock against Cas' hip. He can feel Cas' cock press against him. Sam's hands drift down Cas' back, under his boxers, to firmly grip his ass cheeks. He loves every response he gets from Cas. Even if it's just a sigh. Cas buries his head into the nape of Sam's neck. He's breathing heavy and gripping Sam tight.

Sam rolls Cas onto his back. Cas arches his head back as Sam kisses and licks his throat. He works his way down to his abs. Sam removes Cas' boxers and starts stroking the angel's throbbing cock. Cas uses his finger tips to touch Sam's lips because he wants a kiss. Instead, Sam places his own index finger into Cas' mouth while he starts sucking on Cas' index finger. Cas watches intently while Sam sucks on his finger seductively and strokes his cock. Sam's tongue swirls around Cas' finger and Cas takes a sharp inhale of air around Sam's finger that's in his mouth.

Sam loves his control over Cas right now. His life is out of his control, but not at this moment. Sam has control. Sam gets out of bed and grabs the lube. He jumps back in bed and pulls Cas up on his hands and knees. Sam uses lube and fingers Cas so he can be lose.

While getting Cas lose, Sam massages Cas' wings where they meet his back. He moves his hand into the super soft feathers underneath. Cas bows his back and fully extends his wings. Sam has him very lose now.

Cas gets up on his knees only. Presses his back against Sam's front. Sam wraps his arms around Cas and splays his hands over Cas' chest. He kisses his shoulder then Cas turns his head so they can kiss. Sam rubs Cas' nipples causing him to gasp.

Sam whispers, "I love you Angel." His long hair brushing against his angels shoulder. Cas' wings are on either side of Sam, closing him in, engulfing him.

Sam pushes Cas forward slightly, but continues to hold him upright, and slowly sinks himself deep into his lover. Cas gasps, "Sam. My Sam." It feels perfect like this. Sam feels like he and Cas are one being right now. Complete and whole. He starts moving his hips and Cas moves his hips in rhythm with Sam's hips.

Cas places Sam's hand on his large cock. Sam slowly moves his hand up and down over the uncircumcised member. He pushes the foreskin back so he can rub the pre-cum over his sensitive crown. Cas moans loudly and his wings flutter beside Sam as he does this.

Sam thrusts faster. He pushes Cas down on all fours. He grabs him by the hips and leans over to kiss him between his wings while making love. Sam gets upright and continues thrusting fast and deep, just as they both like it. They're both breathing heavy and have a mantra of calling each other's names.

Sam backs away suddenly and has Cas lay on his back. Sam kisses him passionately as he slides himself back inside and continues making love.

Cas pushes Sam's hair from his damp brow. The love on Sam's face is all for Cas. Sam's eyes are all gold, blue and green at once. How does he do that? Just that look of love on Sam's face is all it takes to send Cas over the edge. "OH SAM!" Without touching himself, Cas climaxes and cum shoots over his chest and abs.

Sam watches Cas come undone and does the same himself. He lifts Cas into his arms as he finishes his release inside Cas and they hold each other. Sam on his knees with Cas still impaled on him and his body wrapped around Sam's. They kiss like lovers with hands in hair, tongues exploring and hearts pounding.

Once they both come back down to earth and are no longer physically joined, it is Sam that carries Cas to the shower. Cas actually laughs at this. "Why are you laughing? Am I not allowed to take care of you?"

Cas grins and touches Sam's face. "I just now realized how strong you are. Not just physically. You are the strongest man I've ever known. I love you." Sam stops long enough to kiss him then continues with his mission to clean his dirty angel.

**********  
[WARNING: VIOLENT RAPE SCENE.]

Once again covered in blood, Dean Winchester wakes up in an abandoned crack house. There's a naked woman on his chest. He tries to wake her then realizes she's dead. He pushes her off him and sees her heart was ripped out of her chest. He thinks, "Figures, most women are heartless." Didn't stop him from fucking the shit out of her though. He wonders if he fucked her before or after he killed her? Dean thinks to himself, "Does it really matter? At least when she's dead you don't hear her screaming."

Dean gets out of bed and surveys the scene. 10 dead bodies. 2 less than yesterday. 4 more than the day before. All people society won't miss.

Dean concentrates and the body in the bed flies across the room. He's getting better at this.

He hears a moaning and goes over to the person making the noise. It's a pretty brunette. She's curled up on her side. Dean pushes her over to her back. She moans like she's in pain. She's only wearing a black lace corset with black stockings. Her heels have come off. Her breasts are exposed and she has no panties.

He bends over and slaps her face. She comes too. She's frightened because Dean is naked, covered in blood and aroused. Dean likes that she's scared. Makes him want her more.

He picks her up and she struggles. He's too strong for her. She tries to scream, but can't. She's got bruises on her throat which did something to her voice. He drops her on the bed and she tries to scamper away, but Dean grabs hold of her. She chokes out in a strained voice, "Please don't." Her pleas are ignored.

Dean holds her wrists and gets between her legs. She can see his eyes and they are completely black. She struggles, but it's no use. He slams his hard dick right into her. He forcefully rapes and takes whatever he wants. She looks away full of tears. He bites her breast so hard they bleed. She yelps in pain. He bites her soft flesh over and over as he fucks her. Right when he's ready to cum, he releases her wrists and pulls a knife from under the pillow on the bed. She's just wanting this to be over with. Dean uses the knife by stabbing her chest. Blood starts gushing from her wound. Her face is that of horror. He thrusts the knife in with each thrust of his cock. Blood splattering everywhere. He doesn't stop stabbing her until he's completely sated.

When he's done, he gets up off the bed and throws the bloody knife across the room. He's out of breath and a bit frustrated. It seems the only way he can get off now is if he's killing someone. He's about done with these sex games anyway. He needs to get back to more important matters.

Dean calls some of his demons in to help clean the mess and burn the crack house down. It doesn't take long with the help of Dean's powers.

**********

Crowley is in Cleveland. He has a gang leader asking him for a favor. Crowley is considering the offer when a demon appears next to him and bows. "Yes? What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The demon rises. He looks at the gangster then back at Crowley and chooses his words wisely. "The one you've had me watch wishes to meet with you tonight at 7pm. He said you would know which bar in west Texas to meet at. He wishes to know if you'll meet him or not, sir."

Crowley smiles kindly. "Of course I'll meet with Squirrel. Wouldn't miss it." With that the demon vanishes.

Crowley sighs as he looks at the gangster. "Your gang will never lose a fight as long as you're the leader. In 10 years your soul is mine. Deal?" The thug smiles as Crowley continues, "All deals are made final with a kiss. I don't make the rules, we just live by them. If you're still in, pucker up."

The gangster's eyes were huge. "No way man! I don't kiss dudes."

Crowley nods, "Very well. It's been nice knowing you." He turns to walk away.

"WAIT!"

Crowley smiles as he stops and turns. He raises his eyebrows and holds his hand up to his ear. "Are you saying yes?"

The thug agrees. Crowley walks over to him and they kiss. The contract is made. Of course Crowley has a picture of the kiss on his cell phone. "See you in 10 years. Enjoy your thug life." Crowley vanishes. He loves contracts like these because he will get more souls in Hell when the gangster kills more thugs over the next 10 years. More thugs will be added to other gangs to try to defeat him, but to no avail. Some other gang leaders will want to make deals and round and round it goes. Ultimately Crowley wins.

He flashes to a hidden alley in Queens, New York and calls Cas. He gives him the address of the bar in Texas and what time to be there. "DON'T BE LATE!" Crowley hangs up on Cas. He's had a hectic day. He heads to his throne room for a scotch and to rest a bit.

**********

Cas hangs up his cell phone.

Sam finishes his meal and gets up to put his plate in the kitchen. "Who was that?"

Cas follows Sam into the kitchen. "It was Crowley. We're to meet him and Dean at 7:10pm tonight at a bar called 'The Watering Hole' in Sweet Water, Texas." Cas sees the concern on Sam's face. "Are you sure you're okay to go with me Sam? I can't afford any hesitations or distractions. We must strike without fear when capturing Dean. If he escapes us this time, we will not be able to capture him again. He will be able to elude us because we will have lost our element of surprise."

Sam walks over to Cas and wraps his arms around him. "I promise that I'm ready for this. No matter what, let's get Dean here and on lock down so I can start curing him."

**********

Sam and Cas have everything they need ready. This includes the blessed human blood in Dean's blood type. They place it in the fridge. The bunker 'dungeon' is set up to hold Dean. Cas and Sam are bringing several items to contain the most powerful demon imaginable. Hopefully all goes as planned.

Right at 7:10pm Cas flashes him and Sam to the bar. The bar is on lock down internally. No demon can leave. Holy water is coming out of the fire alarm. Crowley has Dean locked up in a chair. The chair is on a devil's trap. There's a hood on Dean that has a sigil on it. Crowley is standing in a part of the bar where the Holy water isn't spraying. Cas turns off the water. Crowley steps forward. "I've injected him with a tranquilizer, but it will wear off fast. Good luck boys." Crowley goes to a window he intentionally left vulnerable and vanishes. Cas grabs Sam, touches Dean's shoulder and flashes them to the dungeon of the bunker.

In the dungeon, Cas and Sam move quickly to secure Dean into the chair that's bolted to the floor. There's a devil's trap on the ground around the chair and on the ceiling above it. They use 4 sets of devil's trap handcuffs. They cuff his wrists to each arm of the steel chair and then cuff each ankle to a leg of the chair. Sam uses rope to secure his forearms to the arms of the chair and his calves to the legs. Less mobility the better.

Sam gets a few blood injections ready. He sits and waits for Dean to wake up.

45 minutes later Dean is heard laughing. "Oh, Sammy. Is it time for me to repent?"

Sam stands up with the syringe in his hand. "Repentance is up to you. Salvation is all I care about." Sam injects Dean with the human blood.

Dean laughs. "Poor Sammy. I can't be saved."

"We'll see."

Dean isn't phased by the blood. "What is it Sammy? Can't kill the big bad monsters without me?"

Sam goes and stands against a far wall. He looks away from Dean. "I'm doing just fine."

"Sure you are. How did you like the friend I sent you? I knew you'd be lonely and I just had to make sure you were well taken care of." Dean smirks as Sam finally glances at him. "Yeah Sam. I sent the demon. I also had a witch lock the demon inside you. The witch then did a spell to unlock the rest of your repressed memories from the Cage." Sam turns away from Dean. He laughs at Sam. "You're welcome."

Cas appears next to Sam and sees the tears in his eyes. Sam is holding his wounded hand and pressing his thumb into it. He leans into Sam and whispers into his ear, "I'm here. The Devil isn't. Don't listen to him or Dean." Sam grips Cas by his arms as if to calm himself. He takes a few deep breaths.

Dean watches with curiosity. "Sammy. Did you steal my BFF?" Dean is ignored. "You did, didn't you? Just when you think you can trust your own brother...but we never could trust each other. Could we Sammy? Your lust for demon blood and thinking you knew it all. My allowing a dick angel inside you and thinking I knew it all. Oh wait, you still haven't learned though. You're still letting angel dicks inside you."

Sam suddenly picks up a syringe of human blood and jabs it into Dean's neck pressing the plunger. Dean growls at first then gasps as the blood hits him. It only lasts a moment.

"Fuck you Sam." "Right back at you jerk."

Cas pushes Sam out of the room for a breather. "Sam, you need to calm down. Getting angry won't help. Don't let Dean get you riled up."

"Cas, he sent the demon and the witch. He could have killed me and didn't even care." Sam is angry.

"That's right, Sam. At this moment, Dean doesn't care that you're his brother, that I was his best friend or that he use to deplore what he's become. All he cares about is getting back to his mission and killing anyone who tries to stop him, including you." Cas gives Sam a brief hug and peck. "I love you. You can do this."

Sam nods and walks back into the room where Dean is tied down. Sam gets another injection ready.

"This demon life has been quite liberating. I've done things and seen things your mind hasn't even imagined." Dean laughs. "Sam, I'm not redeemable."

Sam injects Dean yet again. Dean closes his eyes and grits his teeth as pain goes through him. He's visibly sweating. Dean calms his breathing and opens his eyes. They are black. "Sammy, that's some very refreshing stuff. I hope you realize that each injection brings me closer to death. So, I die, my blood is on your hands."

Sam replies without thought, "Better you die like this. Me trying to save you. Than you die knee deep in bodies with an angel blade in your chest or your head detached from your shoulders." Dean just laughs to himself and shakes his head with no reply.

Several hours pass with Sam giving injections. Dean is weak and possibly dying from the treatment to save him.

Dean did almost escape, but Cas caught him and resecurred the restraints.

Dean is slouching in his restraints as he talks alone to Sam. "Do you miss sleeping next to me at night?"

Sam looks over at his brother, "What?"

"Do you ever miss having me there to hold you at night?" Dean looks up at his brother waiting for his reply.

"Dean. I'm fine. Just worry about yourself." Sam is clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh. I see." Dean slumps back down.

"You see what?" Sam injects Dean again in the arm. Dean screams and then passes out. Sam checks for a pulse. It's very faint.

"Oh God." Sam starts shaking Dean and smacking his face. "Wake up! Come on, wake up!" Cas stands next to Sam as he attempts to revive Dean. "Please don't die." Cas places his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looks up at Cas, "Don't let him die."

Cas pulls Sam into his arms. "It's not up to me."

Sam watches his brother while Cas comforts him. Dean starts to open his eyes. He sees Cas holding Sam. Sam bends down to pat his brother's cheek and make him more alert. "Are you awake? Dean? How do you feel?"

Dean pulls from his brother's hands. "Will you stop already! My head hurts." Cas throws Holy water onto Dean and it doesn't sizzle and Dean's eyes stay normal in color.

Sam smiles wide. He kisses Dean on the lips, short and sweet. "I've missed you Dean." He hugs Dean's head to his chest briefly.

Dean is exhausted and overwhelmed. The brother he tried to kill saved him. "Can you let me out of these chains?"

Cas snaps his fingers and all the restraints fall off. Dean stands up and Cas gives him a hug.

Dean hugs him back gripping his coat. "Thank you Cas. Words aren't enough for what you and Sam have done for me."

Cas flashes Dean to his bedroom. Sam is already there. He's got Dean's bed ready and a tray of hot food by his bed.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam. "I'm so sorry Sammy. Can you forgive me or do you want a divorce?" Sam hugs his brother and sees Cas about to slip out.

Sam shouts to Cas, "Hey!" He stops. Sam looks at Dean, "Sit down and eat. I'll be right back." He walks into the hall with Cas. "Hey, my brother's going to need me tonight. You understand right?"

Cas looks Sam in the eyes and sighs. "Yeah. Sure. Family first. I'm going to do some... I'll be honest. I have nothing to do Sam, but I won't stay here and listen to you and your brother love on each other tonight."

Before Sam can say a word Cas vanishes. "That wasn't fair Cas." Sam hadn't planned on doing anything sexual with Dean. In fact his plan was to explain things to Dean. To tell him that he will always be there for him, but his heart now belongs to Cas.

Sam goes back into Dean's room. Dean is already in bed. "Sammy, please turn off the light and come to bed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issues still at hand:
> 
> 1\. Dean needs to know Sam and Cas are in love.  
> 2\. Sam is still hearing voices from Lucifer. Will they worsen?  
> 3\. Dean will remember his evil deeds. Will he be able to handle his truth.  
> 4\. Can Cas and Dean stay friends if Cas is Sam's lover?  
> 5\. Dean still has Mark of Cain.


	7. Round and Round We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICITE VIOLENCE. RAPE/MURDER.
> 
> You know the problems. How will they be resolved? Sam's troubles with Lucifer are addressed. Love triangle is heating up. Dean thought being a Demon was a problem. Ha!

"Please turn off the light and come to bed." Dean is already in bed and calling for Sam to join him. Sam just cured him from being a demon.

Sam turns off the light and heads for Dean's bed. He removes his shirt and jeans before entering only wearing his boxers. Sam lays on his back and Dean curls up onto Sam's chest. Sam wraps his arms around his big brother in a familiar routine.

Dean starts crying. Not just silent sobs that Sam is use to after a serious case. Dean didn't even cry like this after losing Lisa and Ben. Sam thought Dean would never get over that. Right now, Dean's crying is scaring Sam.

"Dean. What happened? You can tell me." Sam kisses his brother's forehead and holds him tight.

"No. I can't."

"Is it worse than what you had done to me?"

Dean just nods.

"Please try to rest. Put it from your mind for now. Tell me later. Just relax." Sam hates it when his brother is weak.

Dean sits up enough to kiss Sam full on his lips. Sam relents to Dean and kisses back, wiping away Dean's tears. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you Sammy."

"I know it wasn't really you Dean." Sam kisses him again.

"I'm not so sure. I'm so afraid of how much of that demon was actually me. I'm Hating myself so much right now. I should be dead. I don't deserve to live Sammy."

"Dean."

"You have no idea what I've done. How far I let evil go through me." Dean buries his head in Sam's chest.

"Are you so sure you let evil go to these lengths or did evil just use you as it's bitch?" Sam lifts Dean's head. "I forgive you Dean. Please forgive yourself."

Dean kisses Sam while Sam runs his hands over Dean's back. Their kiss intensifies while Dean thrusts his hardness against Sam's hip. Sam is just as hard, but can't stop thinking about Cas.

Sam breaks their kiss and takes a deep breath. Dean reaches down and strokes Sam's erection through his boxers. Sam pushes Dean's hand away. "I can't."

Dean kisses Sam again and straddles his hips. "Why? You've never denied me before. Are you too angry with me? If so, I understand."

Sam can't stand the look Dean's giving him. He's so torn and it hurts. He knows Dean truly needs him right now. How can he be totally devoted to Cas and still show his brother the same love and devotion he did before? He can't. Thing is, Dean was first. Dean should always come first. There wouldn't be Sammy without Dean. There wouldn't be Dean without Sammy. Sam grips Dean's neck and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Sam rolls Dean onto his back and continues kissing his brother with heartfelt love and devotion.

Dean loves how Sam's hair falls into his face while kissing him. He brushes it back and grips Sam's shoulder. Sam grips at Dean's hair and moans. Dean lifts his hips and grinds on Sam. They kiss for a while longer until Dean apparently gets frustrated. Dean rolls off Sam, pulls out his cock and starts stroking it. Sam watches as Dean breathes heavy while jerking away. Dean looks over at Sam. "Wanna help me out here?"

Sam smirks, keeping his head propped on his hand while laying on his side and watching Dean work his own cock. "Looks like you've got things well in hand."

"Come on Sam. Let's just do the mutual hand job we usually do. It won't take long. It never does." Dean gives Sam pleading eyes that causes him to melt every time.

Sam can't help but say it, "I love you Dean. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you, but you need to stop asking for this."

Dean looks at Sam like he's been slapped. "Okay. I will." Dean turns his back to Sam.

"Awe Dean. Don't be like that." Sam tries to curl up behind Dean and he suddenly gets up from the bed. His back still facing Sam.

"Sam. You need to go to your own room, I think. I'm going to stop asking you for this."

Sam feels hurt. "It doesn't have to be like this Dean."

"Yes Sam, it does. Please go."

Sam grabs his clothes and walks to his own room. He flops on his bed and starts crying into his pillow. He feels hands along his back and hope it's Dean come to apologize. He sits up, full of tears, "Dean?"

"Sorry. It's only me." Cas is sitting on the side of Sam's bed. He looks so defeated.

Sam grabs hold of Cas and cries on his shoulder. Cas was invisible in Dean's room. He couldn't stay away. He holds Sam tightly and lets him cry it out.

"It was awful Cas. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to comfort Dean. He wanted more. I hate making him feel bad for that. It's not his fault. It's never been his fault." Sam looks into Cas' eyes. "You knew it would happen like this. Didn't you."

Cas brushes Sam's hair back. "I was hoping Dean could settle for lying in your arms and knowing you're there. The truth is you know that Dean needs more with you when he's been through hell or great suffering. He needs to feel alive and not dead. You make him feel alive. I should know because you make me feel alive." Cas gently kisses Sam.

Sam understands now. Death surrounds them more often than they like to admit. After a near death experience, both him and Dean need to feel alive. "Cas, do me a favor. Go see him now. Be his friend like you always have." Sam cups his cheek. "I love you so much. I need to know he's okay. Please."

Cas understands. He's worried about Dean too. "Okay. You go to sleep. I may stay with him till he falls asleep. Depending on his state of mind, that might be a while. So, rest. I'll wake you when I leave his room." Cas kisses Sam very passionately. "Sleep well."

**********

Cas appears invisibly in Dean's room. Dean use to have sigils up to keep angels out, but Sam altered them so Cas could check on Dean ever since he got the Mark of Cain.

Dean is still awake. He's sitting up on the side of his bed. His face is covered with tears.

Cas knocks quietly on Dean's door before entering. "It's me. May I please come in."

Dean wipes away his tears, lays in bed up against the headboard and covers himself up. "Yeah. Come on in. What's up Cas?"

Cas makes a small desk lamp come on by using his powers. Dean squints. "Sorry. Do you want me to turn it off?" Dean doesn't reply, but Cas can tell it's bothering him so he turns it off. Cas removes his coat and jacket then places them on a chair in the corner. He also loosens his tie. He then takes a seat next to Dean on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Dean stays stoic. "I'm fine. Nothing I won't get over."

Cas looks at Dean. "A lot's happened while you were gone. Did you know Sam's hearing Lucifer's voice again?"

Dean looks at Cas now with concern.

"Sam remembers all that he had forgotten about his time with Lucifer in the Cage. Including the fact that for several hundreds of years he and Lucifer were lovers. Lucifer would have him and Sam living in different places around the world. Sam was living in Lucifer's mind while in the Cage it seems." Cas can see that Dean is upset by this.

"I hurt Sam. I opened up that closed wound. I hate myself Cas. I really do."

Cas reaches out to touch Dean.

Dean pushes Cas' hand away. "Don't Cas. I'm vile and you don't want to touch me." Dean thinks to himself about how Sam wouldn't touch him.

Cas suddenly leans over Dean and kisses him full on the lips. Dean is surprised. Cas pulls back, "You're not vile Dean. You're human. You once told me to 'get the stick out of my ass' and I have. It's now your turn. Don't reject me or Sam because of your guilt or shame. Sam still loves you and is worried about you. He'd love nothing more than to hold you as you sleep so that the two of you can actually sleep without nightmares for once. He's not rejecting your love Dean. He never would. You both need a break from sexual contact though. Especially after what Sam has remembered."

Dean nods in understanding. "Thanks Cas. I'm sorry if I upset you at all."

"I'm fine. Just be with Sam. Protect him like always." Cas' heart is breaking because he wants to hold Sam all night. Cas just knows that right now, Dean needs to be the protector more than he does.

Dean gets up and grabs his robe. He puts it on and heads for Sam's room.

Cas vanishes. He invisibly appears in Sam's room just as Dean walks in. The room is dark and Sam is curled up on his side. Sniffles can be heard.

Dean walks up to Sam and touches his shoulder. "Sammy. I'm sorry. I'm a Jerk. I'm selfish and my head's not on straight right now. Please forgive me."

Sam reaches out from under the covers and takes Dean's arm. "Cuddle?"

Dean takes Sam's hand from his arm and grips it tight with his. "You bet." He lets go and removes his robe. Sam moves over and Dean scoots into bed in front of him. They are face-to-face right now. Dean is holding Sam's hands in both of his. Their foreheads are touching. "You know I love you little brother. There's nothing I won't do for you."

Sam nods. He kisses Dean's lips then his hand that's holding his. "I love you too. Will you hold me?"

Dean grins. He loves being the big spoon to his gigantor baby brother. "Sure. Roll over." Sam does and Dean wraps his arm around Sam. He buries his face in Sam's neck and upper back. Sam wraps his large hands around Dean's hand and wrist. Dean has one leg between Sam's knees. They are cooccooned together perfectly and are soon fast asleep.

Cas stands over them and takes a picture using his cell phone. He has a feeling he might need it later.

**********

Sam wakes up to kisses all up and down his neck and shoulder. He's about to turn and make out with Cas when he remembers it's Dean in his bed. He still savors every kiss and touch his brother gives him. He doesn't know what he'd do if he died. The thought of Dean dying in that dungeon last night grips Sam hard. He turns and wraps his arms around Dean. He kisses him and then holds him tight.

"Can't breathe Sam."

Sam loosens his hold some, but won't let go. He won't let Dean see his pain. Sam wipes his eyes and takes some breaths.

"It's okay. I'm here Sam." Dean rubs his back and kisses his cheek.

"Can you help make it stop Dean? Make his voice go away?"

Dean's heart is breaking. "We did it before. I promise we'll do it again."

Sam starts sobbing.

"Sam." Dean rocks his brother.

"It's like last time. He won't let me sleep. I'm scared." Sam does his best to regain composure. He hates being so weak. He hates feeling so small.

Dean curls up around Sam. He encases him as best he can in his arms and body. Protecting him as if the Devil is standing there and beating his brother physically, but Dean just can't see it. Dean doesn't know what else to do. After a few minutes, Sam is calmer and breathing normally. Sam is actually asleep like this. Dean doesn't move. He lays like this and lets Sam sleep.

Cas appears in the room. Dean is awake and doesn't see Cas until he's right beside him. Cas places both his hands up and waves as if to say "Don't move." He slowly touches Dean's face and he closes his eyes taking in Cas' momentary show of affection for his one time best friend.

Soon Dean can hear Cas' voice in his mind, "Did Sam not sleep at all again?"

Dean looks up at Cas in shock. He briefly shakes his head no.

"You can speak to me in your mind, too." Cas feels the need to comfort Dean again and touches his cheek once more.

Dean lets out a slow breath and replies in thought to Cas, "Sam says Lucifer's not letting him sleep. Just like last time. I did all I could. This." Dean looks at his baby brother curled up in a fetal position, completely surrounded by his own body. "As soon as I held him like this, he fell immediately asleep." Dean looks back at his friend, "Cas, I'm scared for him. I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

Cas has his hand resting on Dean's shoulder. "It won't. Let me see where he is right now."

Dean's confused as he watches Cas touch Sam's forehead...

\----------

Cas is watching Sam invisibly from a distance. He's in a secluded wooded area with Dean. Sam's a teenager that's about the same height as Dean. He's just starting to fill out. Both of the men have no shirts on. Only their jeans and boots. Dean has Sam against the side of the Impala. Cas watches with curiosity.

"Sammy, why do you do this? You know we shouldn't." Dean pushes away. Sam won't let him go. Sam has him by his jeans.

"Dean. No one has to know. I need you." He forces himself on his brother by pushing Dean against the car. Dean likes his brother being aggressive and moans at his rough kisses. He pulls at Sam's hair. Sam just gets rougher. Soon they're on the ground fighting.

"SAM ENOUGH!" Dean almost belts him in the jaw with his fist.

"DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

Dean jumps up. "No. I don't."

Sam jumps up and runs into the woods. Dean tries to follow, but Sam's very fast. Sam climbs a tree and watches his brother looking for him.

Suddenly Lucifer appears next to Sam in the tree. "Hey Sammy. How about we go have some fun?" The scene changes and Lucifer has Sam tied down to a table. Sam is the same age he is today. Lucifer straddles Sam's naked body. He has a straight razor. "What are we going to cut off first this time Sam? An ear? Your nose? Tongue? Oh, I know! Let's cut off your...."

\----------

Cas is standing next to Dean who's holding his brother in bed. Cas wakes Sam up.

Sam gasps as he wakes up, "NO! DON'T!" He looks and is surprised to see Dean and Cas. He's violently shaking all over.

Dean is scared, "Cas! What the hell?"

Cas climbs into the small bed and crushes himself against Sam's back. Dean lets him. Sam closes his eyes and lets the two people who love him most ground him. Dean kisses Sam. Cas pulls Sam's damp hair back from his face and sends his thoughts to Sam's mind only, "It's okay Sam. I'm here, I love you and I won't ever let you go." Cas kisses the back of Sam's head and says out loud, "I won't let Lucifer hurt you Sam. I promise."

Dean raises his eyebrows, "Lucifer? He's attacking Sam's dreams?" Dean places a hand on Sam's cheek. "It's that bad. Like last time?"

Sam looks Dean in the eyes. "I told you."

Cas pushes Sam onto his back. He ignores Dean and kisses Sam with all his pent up emotions finally coming out. Sam kisses him back. Dean just watches like it's a bad movie, but it's his life. Cas then pulls back and his eyes glow neon blue, "Let's pray this works like last time."

Both Sam and Dean yell, "NO!!" at the same time.

It's too late to stop him. Cas places his hand on Sam's head and attempts to cure Sam of this mental illness that the witch and demon unleashed on Sam. Sam yells in pain at Cas using his angelic powers to heal him. Cas' eyes glow from blue to red, but not for long. Soon Cas releases Sam and collapses on top of him. Sam is also unconscious.

"Just fucking great!" Dean gets out of bed, paces and continues his lone rant. "I guess I brought this about, right? Demon Dean couldn't just leave Sam alone? No. He had to not only try to kill Sam, but if that failed, scramble his melon. Then there's Cas. What the fuck man?" Dean stops pacing and looks over at Cas who's passed out on his brother's bare chest. "You're fucking my brother aren't you? Sonofabitchin angels man! If they aren't trying to kill ya, they're trying to fuck ya!" Dean's arm is hurting as the Mark of Cain is glowing and demanding attention.

Dean leaves the room. He doesn't care he's still in his boxers. He goes to the liquor cabinet and grabs the whiskey. He heads back to his room and puts on his Led Zeppelin album, pulls up a seat and drinks straight from the bottle. "One of them will wake up soon. They both hate Zeppelin." Dean cranks it up louder and takes another swig. After 45 minutes and half a bottle of Jack, Dean decides they might not wake up for a while.

Dean feels calmer so he decides to try and revive them. He rolls Cas onto his back. He throws a small glass of water into Cas' face and nothing happens. He does the same to Sam. Same results.

Dean gets dressed. He leaves a note where Cas or Sam can find it. The note says he will be back soon. He needs some fresh air. He grabs the keys to the Impala and goes for a drive.

He goes to a bar 100 or so miles from the bunker. He picks up a pretty little thing. Light brown hair that's shoulder length. She has the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. She's wearing a summer dress with little strings at the top. Her smile reminds him of Lisa. She agrees to go to a hotel with him. He really needs this tension breaker.

Inside the hotel room, she's fast. She removes his shirt and he kicks off his boots. She lets her dress fall to the ground. Dean kisses her madly. She moans at his kisses. He plays with her breasts and she undoes his jeans. He lifts her onto the bed and hovers over her. He buries his hand in her hair as he kisses her. She grips his firm ass. He loses his boxers and pulls off her panties. He goes down on her, sucking and licking her clit. She lifts her hips toward his mouth as she climaxes. He moves on top of her and buries his cock deep inside of her warm pussy. She gasps in his ear, "Dean." He starts fucking her slow then harder and faster. She's already cum a few times. He can't seem to reach climax. He keeps going. She's kissing on his neck and jaw. Suddenly Dean pulls a large knife from under his pillow. The Mark on his arm is pulsing as hard as his cock. It needs release as badly as his dick does. He stabs her chest. She screams. He stuffs his boxers in her mouth and stabs her again. Blood is spurting from her chest with every beat of her heart. Dean thrusts his cock to the rhythm of the spurts of blood. He cums just as the spurts slow to a trickle. Her eyes never leave his. He thrusts his blade into her chest a few more times just so he can feel the slicing of it. He pulls his knife and cock out of her dead body. He ties off the condom and places it in the trash can by the bed. He places the knife there too. He pulls his boxers from her mouth and closes her eyes.

**********

Dean wakes up alone in his own bed. He rubs his eyes. His head hurts like a bitch. "What a dream!"

He gets up and puts on his robe. He heads for the kitchen and makes coffee. While it brews, he raids the fridge and pantry. He finds some stuff to make a ham sandwich. He makes it and pours out some potato chips on the plate. He serves up a slice of apple pie and grabs his coffee. He takes his meal to the library and opens up Sam's laptop computer. "Busty Asian Beauties here I come."

Sam's computer logs on and opens up to today's headlines. Dean is taking his first sip of coffee when he sees a photo of the beautiful brunette in his dream from last night. He nervously clicks on the story. Headline reads, "College Student Murdered - No Suspects Found" He continues reading the article and it describes the hotel where she was found. It doesn't say how she was murdered because the police are keeping that quiet for their investigation. They did release her name, age and that she was sexually assaulted. Dean drops his coffee cup and it shatters on the marble flooring.

"Dean? Are you alright?"

Dean looks up really fast and sees Sam standing in the entry way wearing only a pair of sweatpants and slippers. His hair is a mess and he is squinting. He just woke up.

Dean jumps up and avoids the broken cup. He runs over to Sam and hugs him. Sam hugs him back. "How are you feeling Sammy?" Dean presses his hand to Sam's forehead to check for a fever. "Dizzy? Headache? Lucifer?"

Sam grins at his brother's compassion. "I'm fine Dean. Cas fixed me again. I'm pretty sure of it. Stupid angel." Sam looks sad.

"Did he wake up?" Dean looks for Cas.

"No. I left him in my room. It took him a while to wake up after last time. I guess it will this time too." Sam hugs Dean again. "I'm sorry you learned about things this way."

Dean hugs him back. "Don't worry about it Sammy. I'm a big boy. I can take it." Dean tries to distract Sam from wanting to use his computer for a few moments. "Hey, there's fresh coffee. Go get you some and please bring me a broom and dust pan on your way back. Lost grip on my coffee cup."

Sam envisions Dean whacking off to Asian porn and just nods. "Sure. Coffee sounds great." Sam heads for the kitchen.

Dean goes to the laptop and exits the news headlines and clears browsing history. He then pulls up Asian cartoon porn before closing the lid on the laptop. He picks up his sandwich and takes a bite. Sam walks in with his coffee and Dean's requested cleaning supplies. Dean cleans up his mess and returns from the kitchen with some spray cleaner and a hand towel. Sam's on the computer. No chastising about the Asian cartoon porn? That's weird. Dean ignores it and cleans the spill the shattered coffee cup left. He puts things away and makes a fresh cup of joe for himself. He goes to sit next to Sam who ate the rest of his sandwich. "DUDE!"

"Oh. Sorry. It was there and I was hungry." Puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck me. And fuck you with your puppy dog eyes." Dean goes to make another for himself with chips and pie. He sits down and eats his meal while watching Sam. Sam seems different. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Dean, while you were missing and being Hell's bitch; I fell in love with Castiel." Sam said it fast like he was ripping off a bandaid.

"What? You fell in love with Cas?" Dean's face is one of confusion.

"Yes. And he's in love with me." Sam looks like he's waiting to be punched.

"Sam, angels can't love like humans. They don't know how."

"Bullshit. Cas does. He loves me deeply. As much as I love him." Sam looks away. "To be completely honest, I think Cas is in love with me more than I am with him. Lucifer has messed me up and I've had serious problems with opening myself up completely with Cas. I can't open up with him the way I have with you. Odd thing is that Cas seems to know this and doesn't care. Or is just patiently waiting for me to eventually open up. I guess." Sam seems sad now.

Dean stands up and reaches for Sam's hand. "Well, come on. Let's go see how lover angel is doing." Dean winks.

Sam gives a shy smile. Dean loves it. They go into Sam's room where Sam left Cas. Cas is on his back. He's dressed in a t-shirt and dress slacks. No belt. No shoes. Dean looks at Sam who's visibly upset. Dean wraps an arm around Sam. "It's okay. He'll wake up." Dean lets go of Sam and shakes Cas, "Wake up Cas!" No response. Dean reaches down into his emotions. He closes his eyes and imagines he's holding the First Blade. The Mark on his arm glows red. Dean opens his eyes and places his hand over Cas' entire face. Dean has a look of evil on his face and it's scaring Sam. "Wake up you sonofabitch or I'll kill you!"

As fast as you can blink someone has Dean in a choke hold against the nearest wall. "You will leave Castiel alone or I'll kill you."

Both Sam and Dean are in shock at this newest visitor.

 


	8. Sastiel Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues....

(Updated: 3-30-17)

Sam and Dean are in complete shock. Dean is being held against a wall by his throat. He's not being choked, but the angel holding him is not happy. Dean relaxes and the Mark on his arm stops glowing. 

"How? Why?" Dean is confused.

Gabriel let's go of Dean's throat, but doesn't look away from his eyes. "I'm not exactly sure when I returned. I just know my new mission is to protect Castiel and Sam from you." 

Dean is angry about Gabriel's implications. "I'd never hurt them!" 

"Sure. You were just sizing Cas' face for a pair of glasses? I'm not a fool Dean. That Mark has changed you. You think you have control over it. You don't."

Sam walks up to the angel. "Gabriel? Is it really you?" 

Gabriel actually lets Sam give him a hug. He pats Sam on his back. Sam is in awe of the angel. He can see the archangels wings and they are huge! They are white, but covered in a golden hue. He sees the look in Sam's eyes. "You see them, don't you?"

Dean is confused.

"Yes. They're not what I expected. They're... well, amazing." Sam reaches out to touch the softest feathers nearest his body. Gabriel nods and Sam touches them. They both smile.

Dean gets pissed, "What the hell are you doing? You're acting crazy."

Gabriel gives Dean a look and Dean backs down. He looks over at Castiel. "I need to help him." Gabriel goes to Cas and actually levitates over him. Sam can see that Gabriel is surrounding Cas with his wings. Gabriel's eyes glow pure white. Sam and Dean have to look away. He chants some words in Enochian and you can hear Cas start to moan. Gabriel chants again and this time the room gets brighter and Cas yells out in pain. "IT'S OKAY CASTIEL! I HAVE YOU!" Cas immediately quiets down. The bright light in the room fades and the guys are able to see Gabriel in bed next to Cas, holding him. Gabriel is comforting Cas and whispering so quietly in his ear that no one can hear or understand what's being said.

Cas snuggles against his brother and you can see how grateful he is to see him. He looks over toward Sam and that's when Sam leaps toward Cas. He kneels on the floor next to the bed and pulls Cas from Gabriel's arms. Sam embraces and kisses Cas full on the lips. Cas reaches up and grips Sam's hair. They kiss like this for a few moments until Gabriel breaks the silence, "Awkward." 

Dean replies, "Right!"

Gabriel gets up and stands in front of Dean. "You need to concentrate on controlling your anger. If you don't, you will end up trying to kill all those around you and I'll have to stop you. You've been warned." With that Gabriel vanishes.

Dean looks over at his brother who's now standing next to Cas. Cas is leaning on Sam with his arm around his waist. "Are you going to be alright Cas?" 

Cas nods as he stands up straight. "I'll be fine. I saved Sam from the remaining curse he was suffering with. It was the same as before." He looks up into Sam's hazel eyes. "I honestly don't understand how you're able to function with what you've been put through." He looks over at Dean, "Both of you." Cas looks back into Sam's eyes, "If the curse you were under was enough to bring me down, how have you been able to function for as long as you have? I'll never understand the real strength you possess as Winchesters. You may not see yourselves as anything special. I'm telling you that you are just as otherworldly as I am."

Cas leaves Sam's side and walks over to Dean. "Please accept my help. Let me be the friend to you I once was. We can find a way to get this Mark off your arm." 

Dean had no idea he had been holding his own hand over the Mark on his arm this whole time. It causes him discomfort, but he never says anything to anyone. "Yeah. Sure Cas. If you or anyone can figure out how to remove the Mark, that would be great. Just know that Crowley told me the Mark is a curse. If we can find a way to break the curse, I'll be free." 

Dean lets go of his arm and approaches Sam. "I'm sorry Sam." 

Sam can't even look at Dean right now. He just leaves the room. It speaks volumes considering it's Sam's bedroom.

Cas and Dean look at each other. Cas approaches Dean. "Dean." Cas touches Dean's shoulder and Dean moves away from Cas' touch a moment later. It was enough for Cas to see though.

"Is it true? Do you enjoy killing now? Do you really take pleasure in the suffering and death of others?" Cas has the look of a man playing poker. No emotion is present on his face. You can't read what he might be thinking.

There have been times you can read Cas. Like when Cas looks at Sam, you can see that Cas is in love with him. Cas would die for Sam. When Cas sees a jar of peanut butter he has a look of longing and want. He can't taste it like he could when he was human. It's just molecules now. Right now, Cas has a "blank slate" look on his face and it has Dean frustrated.

Cas is standing right in front of Dean. Dean is looking Cas right in his blue eyes. "Dean, I was in Heaven for a short while. It's why Gabriel had such a hard time bringing me back to my vessel. I was informed that you have begun a journey which will ultimately end with Sam's death. I won't allow it. I searched all over Heaven for a way to remove that evil curse." Cas has actual tears forming in his eyes. "They may think they know your future. They may think that you're going to cause a river a blood that won't stop flowing. They can think what they want. They don't KNOW Dean Winchester. I do."

Dean closes his eyes and lowers his head in shame. 

Cas continues, "I've heard a wise man once say, "You may have a dark pit inside you, but that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster. It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do. It's your choice.""

Dean looks up at Cas and lets these words sink in. "Yes, it's true. Okay. I do take pleasure in killing. It scares me sometimes. Cain told me I will end up killing in the opposite way he did. He started with his brother and I will finish by killing Sam. The more I kill, the more numb I become. I agree with what this wise man said. I can chose to be stronger and fight this darkness inside me. I chose to take my life back. By the way, who said that?"

Cas grins. "Your brother said it. He's been in your shoes Dean. He's craved blood. He just craved it differently than you do. He knew he was a monster that deserved death. Do you remember what happened to your brother?"

Dean's eyes become stern. "Yes I do. I'm not sure how my story will end." 

Sam walks into the room.

Dean continues, "I do know I won't be influenced by angels, demons or any other supernatural asshole. I'll remember what you said, but I'm my own man." He looks toward Sam, "The First Blade is in the top drawer of my dresser. Hide it from me. Don't lose it!!"

Sam immediately goes to get the blade.

Gabriel appears next to Cas. He looks at Cas, "Go help Sam. I'll stay here with him." He points at Dean, "We're going to be pals. Aren't we Dean?"

Dean nods and gives a fake grin. "BFFs."

Cas disappears and finds Sam holding the First Blade in the middle of Dean's bedroom. He's just staring at the weapon.

"Are you okay Sam?"

Sam looks up at Cas. "How many has Dean killed with this blade? How many has Cain killed since Abel?" He shows the blade to Cas. "See the blood embedded in the teeth of it? It looks so simple, but this weapon is probably the most lethal in history." 

"The blade in your hand is nothing. Your brother is the weapon. Cain was the most lethal until Dean said he agreed to take the Mark from Cain."

Cas wraps his arms around Sam. The blade is between them, still in Sam's hand. Cas flashes them to a spot on a beach.

Sam's anxiety skyrockets. He pushes Cas away from him and holds the blade up to protect himself. "Is that you Cas? Prove it's you." Sam's hands are a bit shaky as he looks around waiting for something or someone to jump him.

Cas puts his hands up. "It's me." He expands his black wings. His eyes glow blue.

Sam can see Cas' beautiful form, but it's not enough. "Cas." He sighs hating what he's about to say. "Lucifer can take on any form. How do I know you're Cas and not him? I know he's locked up. I don't know if he can still reach my mind or not."

Cas knows how bad Sam's mental state got. He took it all into himself. "Sam. My brother doesn't know the lengths I'd go to save and protect you. He knows I took you from the Cage, although I botched it leaving your soul behind. I'll never forgive myself for that." Cas thinks of proof he can tell Sam. "Sam, it was after we made love you asked to see my wings. I was confused as to why. You saw them and I was expecting your disapproval and maybe disgust. They are black and almost all of my brothers and sisters have white wings with other colors in them." Cas looks at his feet. "You called them breathtakingly gorgeous." Cas wraps his wings around himself and holds some of the feathers in his hands. "These scared and permanently blackened emblems that represent what I am, you called them gorgeous. Most call them hideous because I've been an angel that's walked through Hell. It doesn't matter why I did it. To my brethren, I'm the reject in so many ways now. This is just one of many reasons they have chosen to say I'm not worthy of Heaven. So, the thought of Lucifer even pretending to be me makes me want to laugh inside. "The Morning Star" with black wings? No. I promise you Sam. It's me."

Sam presses his thumb into his palm and the trick doesn't work because the wound has healed. He uses the tip of the blade to cut his palm.

Cas yells, "NO SAM!" 

It's too late. Sam's blood has touched the blade. 

Cas explains, "Dean can feel the blade now. He's connected to you by blood. The blade is connected to him by blood he wants to spill. He's not consciously aware, but your blood is the blood he wants to spill most. If he is aware, he's putting up a hell of a fight against his need to kill you. Sam, I'm imploring you to give me the blade. I'll take it where I'll remember it's hidden and Dean can't find it. No man will be able to go where I will have it hidden. I promise."

Sam presses his thumb into the bloody wound he made in his palm. Cas is still there and hasn't changed form. Sam's satisfied that the angel in front of him is Cas. He walks toward Cas. Cas opens his arms and wings for Sam as he walks into Cas' embrace.

Cas kisses Sam full on the lips. Sam returns his kisses. His kisses are perfect as always. Sam hands the First Blade to Cas. "Here. Go hide it. I trust you." 

Cas kisses Sam again as he takes the blade. "Don't move. I'll be right back." Cas hides the weapon and returns in less than a minute. He stands in front of Sam with windblown hair. 

Cas acts a bit nervous, but asks Sam an important question. "Sam, were you and Gabriel ever together? You know, as a couple?"

Sam looks Cas in the eye, "Yes. We had an affair. He messed with my mind a lot trying to prepare me for being separated from Dean. He wanted me to be able to handle Dean's death with stoicism and purpose. Watching Dean die over 100 plus times and then fighting for 6 months to find Gabriel and force him to bring Dean back - it taught me that I can be strong on my own if necessary. Gabriel followed me from then on. He did try capturing us again and force the apocalypse on us. Eventually, Gabriel understood why we refused to allow the apocalypse. Gabriel and I would have secret meetings. He was a guardian angel over me. Just like you watch over Dean. The more Gabriel came around the closer we got. I could talk with him the way you and I talk. I never realized how important to me he was until he was gone." Sam gets somber. "When Lucifer killed him, I knew it was personal. Lucifer refuses to allow me to have any piece of happiness in my life. It's why I fear for your life. Cas, if you're smart, you'll get as far away from me as possible. I'm poison."

Cas touches Sam's forehead and he passes out. Cas catches him and flashes them to an uptown hotel suite in San Francisco. He lays Sam down on the bed. He flashes to the front desk and uses his powers to influence the clerk into giving them that room for 2 nights, paid in full. Cas places a "do not disturb" order with the clerk as well. 

He takes a hotel key and returns to Sam who's starting to wake up. Cas dead bolts the door. He then lays down next to Sam on the bed. Sam immediately lays his head on Cas' chest and wraps himself around his angel. 

Cas strokes Sam's hair and closes his eyes. He listens to Sam's breathing and heart beating. 

"I love you Cas." Sam touches Cas' face with his wounded hand. Cas places his hand over Sam's. He uses his powers to mostly heal the wound. 

"Sam. You are love." Cas uses his powers to make their clothing vanish completely. 

Sam moves his hand over Cas' chest and torso. Cas kisses Sam while holding his face with both hands. Sam moves his hand down Cas' abs and takes Cas' cock into his large hand and starts working it. Cas' breathing becomes labored and choppy. "Sam. That feels so good." 

Sam smiles and kisses Cas' chest while he strokes his enlarged cock. He licks at his nipples and then his abs. Sam licks his way down Cas' abs and the angel stays perfectly still while Sam licks on the head of Cas' dick. Pre-cum drips out and Sam licks it up.

Cas moans as he watches Sam. Sam licks his index finger and starts slowly entering Cas'. Cas lifts his hips at the sensation of Sam's finger rubbing his prostate. Sam sucks on Cas' very hard dick as he finger fucks his prostate. Cas is breathing heavy and fast. He arches his back as pleasure fills him up. He forgets to warn Sam, but Sam was prepared for it all the same. Cas feels his whole body go into convulsions of ultimate bliss as Sam brings him to climax. Sam swallows every bit of Cas' cum.

Cas lets Sam continue sucking a little bit more. He keeps rubbing his prostate and it brings Cas back to arousal again. Cas grips Sam's hair and looks him in the eyes, "Make love to me. I need you inside me." It's a plea for release and a need for a bonding that Cas can only get with Sam. 

Sam moves over top of Cas. He uses Cas' cum as lube and slowly sinks his large cock deep into Cas. Cas has one of his legs up on Sam's shoulder. Sam is holding the other by his ankle. Sam starts thrusting his hips in a brisk rhythm. Sam's eyes are so bright and full of love. Cas rises up and kisses him. It's a very passionate kiss. 

Cas inadvertently uses his powers and hears Sam's thoughts, "I love you so much. You have no idea. It won't last though. It never lasts. Not for me." Cas wants to shake him and force him to believe he can have love in his life. He's not cursed.

Sam starts moving faster and harder. Sweat is forming on his brow causing his hair to stick to his face. Cas wipes his brow, brushing his hair back. "I'm in love with you Sam." Cas kisses him. "My Sam." Cas gasps as the pounding of his prostate has caused him to reach a climax. He hasn't cum yet, but the internal orgasm has his cock leaking quite a bit. Cas keeps giving Sam breathy kisses. "That's so intense. More!" 

Sam's got Cas at the perfect angle. He can feel on his cock every time Cas has an orgasm from prostate stimulation. The look in Cas' face is enough to make Sam want to cum already. "Cas... I'm gonna cum." "Go ahead Sam. Make me yours." 

Sam lowers Cas' leg from his shoulder. He presses his body on top of Cas, letting all his weight rest on Cas. Cas wraps his legs around Sam's waist and Sam thrusts his hips hard and fast. Sam has a grip on Cas' hair and his face is buried in the nape of his neck. Cas grips Sam's back and shoulders digging his nails into his flesh. Sam bites down on Cas' flesh, but not enough to draw blood. Sam grunts loud and the grunt becomes a moan of pleasure as he climaxes inside Cas. He keeps thrusting and cries out, "Cas, take me. I'm yours." Just then Cas thrusts up into Sam's abs and hips. He climaxes sending multiple shots of cum between them as his cock is firmly pressed between their abs. 

Cas wraps his arms and wings around Sam. He's breathing heavy as he strokes Sam's hair. "Sam, I will gladly accept you as mine. Just don't forget I'm yours as well." 

Sam is asleep with his semi hard dick slipping out of Cas' ass and his body completely limp on Cas' body. Cas loves it! He uses his powers to clean the cum up. He then has the blanket cover them. Cas won't sleep, but he will cradle Sam on his body until Sam wakes up on his own. Such is the love Cas has for Sam.

**********

Gabriel got the all clear from Cas that the blade is hidden. Gabriel looks at Dean who's relaxing on his bed. "You may have others fooled, but not me. You're a ruthless killer. People change they say. Well Dean Winchester, change or die."

Gabriel shows his countenance to Dean forcing him to hide his eyes. "A human would have died just now in my presence. I did this to show you just how far from human you've become. Yes, I've been given authority to destroy the great Dean Winchester if he continues killing innocent souls." Dean is listening and watching Gabriel with a look of defiance. "See ya soon Dean." Gabriel vanishes.

Dean is alone at the bunker. He's in his room, on his bed, listening to his classic rock albums. His phone rings. It's Crowley. "WTF does he want?" Dean answers, "What?" 

"Hello Squirrel. No longer a demon, I gather?"

"What do you want Crowley?" 

"A red headed witch 6 feet under, but as Mick Jagger says, "You can't always get what you want." I really should have made his contract 10 years instead of no time restriction. That creep will probably live till he's 120. Milk the contract for every penny."

Dean's getting pissed, "While all this is a bit strange, I don't care!"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Rocky. Just wanted to give you hope over that Mark on your arm. Maybe if you kill Cain, the curse will end. Just a thought. It's been real Squirrel. Give Bullwinkle my love. Cheers." Crowley hangs up. 

Dean thinks long and hard about killing Cain.


	9. What Will It Take?

Sam is in bed asleep. He feels soft kisses waking him up. Gentle fingers brushing his hair from his forehead and around his ears. He smiles some.

"There's my handsome man. Time to rise and shine."

Sam is confused. He thought he just heard Jessica's voice. Sam's so tired of mind tricks and games. He hopes he can ignore the voice and go back to sleep.

"Come on Sam. I made your favorite for breakfast. Get up already."

He feels a pull on his wrist and arm and then someone sits on his hips and rests her pointy elbows on his chest. "If you get up now and have breakfast with me, we might have time for fun before I have to leave."

Sam opens his eyes. "Wait. This is a memory." He looks at Jessica wearing a college t-shirt and panties.

She smiles at Sam and realizes he's not smiling back. "What's wrong?"

Sam touches her cheek and she melts under his touch just as he remembers. Fuck how he misses her. He refuses to let this continue.

"CAS! CAS! GET ME OUT OF HERE! CAS!!"

Jessica looks at Sam like he's lost his mind.

"CASTIEL! I NEED YOU!! CAS!!!"  
**********  
Suddenly Jessica is gone and Cas is in her place. He's looking down at Sam and wiping away his tears. "Sam! What's wrong? I'm here. I'm here." Cas pulls Sam into his arms.

Sam grips Cas tight and is trembling. "I can't take this anymore Cas! If I'm not having illusions and visions while I'm awake I have them in my dreams. I can't stop it. I can't control it. It's like my mind has been hijacked and there's nothing I can do to get it back."

Cas holds Sam and comforts him as best as he can. He uses his powers to clothe them both and then calls on Gabriel.

Gabriel appears quickly. He's not happy at seeing Sam in Castiel’s arms. "To what do I owe this nauseating vision to?"

Cas gives Gabriel a stern look. "Gabriel, Sam really needs your help. Lucifer has..." Cas looks at Sam with love and compassion. He hates saying it. "...damaged Sam's mind so that he's not able to distinguish reality from thought. He has illusions both day and night. I took on the original burden of this curse and Sam was better until a witch placed another curse on him. I found powerful witches that reversed and removed the spell. I then did the best I could to clear out the residual. As you can see, Sam still has some problems that I can't seem to figure out." Cas has been holding Sam and stroking his hair.

Gabriel gets into the bed, under the covers with Cas and Sam. Sam's body is between the angels. His head is on Cas' chest. Gabriel touches Sam's shoulder. "Sam. I want to help. Will you let me?"

Sam looks up at Cas. Cas looks at Sam with concern and love. "Please let him help you."

Cas touches Sam's cheek and reads his mind. "What if he can't help? What if I'm just a freak?"

Cas grins and speaks to Sam's mind, "You'll be my freak and I'll take you as is. Let him try."

Sam moves off of Cas and looks over at Gabriel who has his arms open. Memories flood his mind of him and his time with the Trickster, both good and bad. "I'm happy to see you alive again and know it's not one of Lucifer's tricks." Sam rests his head on Gabriel's chest.

The archangel wraps his arms around Sam. He rests his hand on Sam's head. "Just relax Sam. Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Sam does and suddenly he feels very hot all over. Everything is glowing like it's on fire. He's starting to panic because he's afraid he's in the Cage again. "Shhh. It's okay. You're safe with me and Cas."

Cas takes Sam's hand. "I'm right here. It's okay. Let Gabriel's grace help you Sam."

"Is that what this is all around me? Your grace?" Sam is trying to understand and calm himself.

Gabriel expands his white and gold wings and wraps his wings around all three of them. "Yes Sam. Can you feel it's power moving through you?"

Sam stays perfectly still. "Yes. It's burning hot, but not." There's a bright burst and Sam passes out. When he wakes up, he's naked and laying between Cas and Gabriel who are also naked. Cas is facing him and Gabriel is spooning behind him. Sam doesn't move. He loves how this feels. His arms are curled up to his chest. His legs are intertwined with Cas and Gabriel's. Cas has his arm around Sam and Gabriel has his arm over Sam and his hand is on Cas' upper arm. The angels are looking at each other lost in a private conversation.

Sam's curiosity gets the better of him. "What did I miss?"

They both start touching and stroking Sam on his hair, face or body. Gabriel explains. "I took it away Sam. You're going to be just fine. I...we had no idea just how much of a heavy burden you were carrying. So much pain, guilt and true horrors in your life. Some of it self inflicted. Most of it was not your fault. Every bit of it you carry around every day like it's your burden to make every wrong in the world right. We're here to tell you it's not all your burden to bear. Let it go Sam." Gabriel kisses Sam's neck and shoulder. "You are loved and it's okay. We know everything you've ever done or didn't do. It's okay."

Cas kisses Sam on the lips. "I love you. It's okay."

Sam is becoming aroused by the angels he's sandwiched between. Cas is kissing him and slowly grinding his hardening cock against Sam's. Gabriel has his hard cock already tucked against Sam's butt cheeks. Gabriel slowly slides his cock back and forth against Sam's ass crack. He nips at Sam's ear and plays with his hardened nipple.

Sam moans in the pleasure of what these angels are doing to him.

Gabriel reaches down and holds both Sam and Cas' cocks together in his hand. Cas starts moving his hips and the sensation of the friction between their cocks and Gabriel's hand was unique to say the least. Sam turns his head toward Gabriel and he kisses Sam. Gabriel feels Sam's dick harden as they kiss.

Gabriel can't keep himself from asking. He needs this. "Let me fuck you once again." He looks at Cas. "I know you belong to each other. It's just, he was mine once. Sam is..." He looks back at Sam. "You're the closest I've ever been to touching what must feel like pure love in the flesh."

Cas speaks up. "That's what I told him. To me he is love. If he doesn't mind, I don't. He needs to feel loved and wanted."

Sam smiles and reaches out to each angel. He places a hand on each of their faces. "I love you both. Tonight I'm yours. Fill me with your love." They both kiss him taking turns. Kissing his cheeks, lips and neck. Rolling him to his back to kiss him on his chest and lick his nipples. Gabriel goes up to kiss Sam with heated passion while Cas goes down on Sam and sucks his very hard dick. Hands are everywhere. Sam's included. He can't stop touching Gabriel's wings. He found one spot were the archangel starts moaning and thrusting his hips against Sam's hip. His cock is hard and leaking pre-cum. Sam smiles and gasps into Gabriel's breathy kisses.

"Cas come here." Cas stops deliciously torturing Sam's dick and moves up his body. "Cas kiss Gabriel while I watch."

Cas gives Gabriel a peck and looks at Sam.

"You know what I meant." Sam has a devious grin as he props himself against the headboard to watch.

"Sam, we're..." Gabriel grabs Cas and lays an amazing kiss on him. Tongue moves over Cas' lips and delves around Cas' mouth while their lips work expertly together. Gabriel wraps his fingers around Cas' erection and strokes while kissing. Cas falls back against Sam's chest. Sam moves his legs so they're on either side of Cas. Gabriel is kneeling in front of Cas now as he kisses and strokes on Cas.

Sam is loving this! "That's so fucking hot!" Cas hears Sam's comment and reaches back so he can jerk Sam off. Sam runs his hands over Cas' chest and down to his groin. Sam looks at Gabriel full of desire. "Gabriel. You said you wanted me. I'm waiting." Sam's eyes are golden in color and hooded with the pleasure of Cas' touch.

Gabriel backs away from Cas. He's on his knees and Sam is practically drooling at the idea of his Trickster angel giving him pleasure.

Cas gets up and kisses Sam quickly. "I love you." Sam grabs Cas by the back of his head and kisses him back deeply. Cas starts backing off as Sam replies, "I'm in love with you."

Sam moves so he's ready for Gabriel. Gabriel's plan is different than Sam's. "Roll to your side Sam." Sam does. Gabriel lays down behind Sam. "We're going to make a Sammy sandwich. Cas lay down with your back to Sam." Sam starts smiling. Gabriel makes lube appear and hands it to Sam. He makes another bottle appear and starts using it on Sam.

Sam moans in pleasure as Gabriel   
starts loosening him up. He teases and gets Sam stretched out good. Sam did the same to Cas.

Gabriel waits for Sam to get fully seated into Cas before he starts pressing his hardness into Sam.

The moans and grunts coming from Cas makes Gabriel even more hard. Once Sam and Gabriel are perfectly deep inside the ones they love, Gabriel instructs Sam, "Okay. It's all up to you Sam." He kisses Sam's shoulder and neck. "Your hips control our pleasure. Cas and I will enjoy whatever you give us."

Sam has his arms wrapped tight around Cas. Gabriel has his arms around Sam and Cas. Sam starts moving his hips and it's like nothing he's ever felt before. Gabriel makes a toy appear that he hands over to Sam. Sam is lost to the pleasure. So, he puts lube in it. He reaches over Sam who's working on moving faster. Gabriel slides the toy on Cas' cock. Cas gasps at how good it feels. Gabriel jerks it a few times and Cas moans.

Sam comments on this toy Cas is using, "Damn that felt good on me. You feel good using that and I feel it while inside you Cas. Let me help." Sam starts fucking Cas with the toy and they both moan. Sam moves his hips, but has no rhythm because of Sam jerking off Cas. Gabriel takes over. He grabs Sam's hips and starts pounding into his ass.

"OH YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" Sam is loving this. The three of them are rocking their hips and really getting into it. "So good! Harder! Gabriel, harder!" Gabriel grips hold of Sam's body. He wraps his arms around him so tight, but not to hurt him. He moves his hips faster and as deep as possible.

Cas just let's Sam thrust as he wishes. He's using the toy and feels his climax coming. "Sam, I'm gonna cum. Mmmmnnnugh!" Cas cums hard and long as Sam grinds against Cas' prostate. The clutching feeling of Cas' orgasm on Sam's cock along with Gabriel's perfect affections sends Sam right over the edge. He releases deep inside Cas. Almost immediately as Sam cums, so does Gabriel. Both men grunt and then yell out their release. Gabriel is holding onto Sam so tight. Sam is trembling and can't breathe.   
**********  
"Sam! SAM! SAM!"

Sam opens his eyes to find his head on Gabriel's clothed chest. Gabriel's whiskey colored eyes full of worry. "There you are." He presses his lips to Sam's forehead and runs his hand over his now damp hair. "I was afraid you were going to leave us. Glad you decided to stick around kid."

Sam looks at Gabriel with confusion. He slowly lifts his head to look at Cas who is standing on the other side of the room. "Cas?"

Cas quickly returns to the bed. "Sam. How do you feel?" He places a hand on Sam's cheek. "You still look so ill." He looks at Gabriel. "I think he's still feverish."

Sam can't hold his head up any more. He rests it back on Gabriel's chest. "What's going on?"

Gabriel answers. "I fixed your head, but in doing so triggered a hidden hex. My angel powers overpowered the witch magic. The hex was pretty strong. It's magic is suppose to make you feel so awful in every way. So much that you'd want to kill yourself. I used my powers to counter it by making you feel good in every way. You were unconscious the whole time, but Cas and I could pretty much tell you were feeling great and not suicidal. I got drained there at the end and wasn't sure if you'd make it. Every time I'd let up on my fight against the hex, your heart rate would drop and you'd stop breathing." He caresses Sam's cheek. "I refused to let you die."

Cas climbs onto the bed next to Gabriel. He touches him on the forehead and tries healing him. Gabriel grabs Cas' hand. "Whoa there little brother! You're a triple A battery trying to charge a car battery. All you'll do is drain yourself or get hurt. Come here." He grabs Cas so he's laying down with his head on Gabriel's chest. (Cas is thinking, "Awkward.") Sam and Cas are facing each other on Gabriel's chest. "Let's just rest okay. Well, Sam you sleep." Gabriel kisses Sam on top of his head. "Cas you watch Sam sleep. I'm going to rest and maybe sleep. Depends on how much of my grace was drained. Cas, don't leave me vulnerable okay. I'm trusting you to watch over me till I recharge."

Cas looks at his brother with confusion. "Who's after you?"  
Gabriel grins. "Other pantheons, Lucifer, Sam's brother and who knows who else."

Cas grins, "Dean's not after you."

"He has to be. You kill a guy over 100 times he's bound to hold a grudge. Sure, Sam understands, but he's pure love."

Sam's fast asleep. He's making deep breathing and small snoring sounds. After listening to Sam for a few moments, both angels say in unison, "Too cute."

Gabriel looks at Cas, "What is it about this human that angels are practically clipping their wings to get close to him?"

Cas answers, "The same thing that causes demons to sell their souls to get close to his brother. Yin and yang. Theirs a primordial attraction to these men. What's crazy is that Sam was labeled the "demon prince" and Dean was labeled the "righteous soul". I think they got the labelling mixed up." Gabriel laughs and it almost wakes Sam.

Cas touches his brothers hand. He can feel just how drained of power he really is. "Thank you brother. Please rest now. I'll stay alert."

Gabriel nods and closes his eyes.

**********

Sam's phone has been buzzing for hours. Cas knows it's Dean trying to check on his brother. He gets out of bed and walks to the other side of the room. He calls Dean on his own cell phone.

Dean: "Cas. Sam's with you right?"

Cas: "Yes Dean. He's fine. He's sleeping."

Dean: "What is it you're not telling me? Sam usually answers his phone or calls me back a lot faster than this."

Cas: "Remember those demons and that spell the witch put on Sam to keep him away from you. Well, there was a residual hex. It took effect on Sam. Gabriel battled the hex in Sam's head and won. You're welcome. Sam will return to the bunker once he's rested."

Dean: "Cas. That...that was something I'd never do if I wasn't a demon. You know I'd die for my baby brother."

Cas: "Dean. I know. I'm just needing to make sure he's okay."

Dean: "Me too Cas. Me too."

Cas: "I'll tell him we talked and you want him to call. It's only been a few hours since his fever broke. Give him some time to rest. If he doesn't call, I'll keep you updated."

Dean: "Thanks. Talk to you later."

Cas: "Goodbye Dean."

Cas returns to check on Sam. He's on Sam's side of the bed and something's not right. He places his hand on Sam's chest and there's no heartbeat. "NO! SAM DON'T YOU DARE!" Gabriel jumps awake.

Cas grabs Sam and places him on the floor. He makes Sam's shirt disappear and uses his hand to send electricity to jolt Sam's heart. He then gives Sam CPR.

Gabriel uses his powers to see if Sam's spirit is still in the room. He's standing next to Cas watching him. There's a reaper right there too. The reaper looks at Gabriel. "Don't try and stop me angel. This one's dead and I have to take him." Gabriel looks at Sam's ghost. "Fight Sam. You have to want to live. Do it for Cas. For Dean. Sam live for yourself."

Sam looks so defeated. Gabriel spreads his wings. "Cas, join me. Don't stop what you're doing, but join me." Cas spreads his black wings. The room fills with white light. The grace of the angels. Cas refuses to give up. "Sam! I love you. Come back to me. I need you. Please." He sends electricity into Sam's heart again. This time it works. His heart starts beating.

Gabriel collapses on the bed.

Cas keeps his wings up and grace shining. He grabs Sam up into his lap and holds him. "Sam? Sam? Please wake up. Please."

Cas refuses to let Sam die. He kisses Sam on the lips and wills as much of his healing energy as he can into Sam. Cas passes out with Sam in his lap on the floor.

Sam wakes up in an awkward position. Why is he laying across Cas' lap on the floor? He sees Cas is unconscious. He sits up and is dizzy. His head hurts. What the hell happened?

He moves off Cas and tries waking him up. No luck.

Sam uses the bed as leverage to help him stand. He feels so weak. His stomach lurches. He rushes to the toilet and just makes it. He throws up some dark liquid. He doesn't remember eating or drinking anything dark. He does feel better once he purges it all from his body.

Cas is still on the floor. Gabriel? Sam rushes over to Gabriel and finds him unconscious, but alive. Great.

He grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge and drinks it half down while sitting at the hotel table. He sees his cell phone flashing and picks it up. 12 missed calls and 8 messages. He listens to the messages. He starts feeling bad after listening to them. The last one he listens to several times:

"Sammy, I'm so sorry for what I caused. I know it was the demon in me that did it, but I feel like it's no excuse. It hurts so much knowing I caused you all this. Especially knowing you'd already beat it. You must not ever wanna talk to me again. I get it. Just know you'll always be family to me. I'll always look out for you, Sammy. That's my job. The black eyes are gone because of you. I hope you can...well, forgive me. I miss you."

Sam calls Dean. He picks up on the first ring. "Sammy?"

Sam sounds tired. "Dean. I need your help."

Dean is eager to already be wherever his little brother is. "I'm on my way. Where are you?"


End file.
